Dangerous Love
by uniquelove
Summary: Sesshoumaru finds himself in love with his female counter part kagome who happens to be his enemy. can he control the urge to kill her? or will they mate? On hold.. editing and story changes
1. Deadly Blue eyed beauty revealed!

DL CH 1

I don't own Inuyasha; I'm broke so go figure!

H

**A/N:** Hello! I could not get this idea off of my head, so here it is. It is a kag/sess pairing. I'm not completely sure where I want this story to go but I have some thoughts, so the story line is subject is subject to change (**not too much though**). Anyway if you like I will continue… as always I would like to know what you think… If it sucks I'll just delete it! Nothing lost. OH! I'm pretty sure the flea's name is spelled wrong! I didn't feel like looking it up.

H

H

I don't own Inuyasha; I'm broke so go figure!

H

**A/N:** Hello! I could not get this idea off of my head, so here it is. It is a kag/sess pairing. I'm not completely sure where I want this story to go but I have some thoughts, so the story line is subject is subject to change (**not too much though**). Anyway if you like I will continue… as always I would like to know what you think… If it sucks I'll just delete it! Nothing lost. OH! I'm pretty sure the flea's name is spelled wrong! I didn't feel like looking it up.

H

H

Chapter One

Deadly Blue eyed beauty revealed!

Inu Taisho sat in his study quietly waiting for his guest to arrive. He was also thinking; disturbed by the fact that his troubles has led to 'this meeting'. Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the door. "You may enter." He announced.

Sesshomaru slowly entered his fathers study and bowed deeply. Though he looked only twenty five, he is actually around four hundred in age. His tone was cold as he spoke. "Father, Jaken has informed me that you would like me to attend this meeting with your guest today. Why?"

He sighed deeply and turned to his elder son, who one could easily mistake for his twin. Inu Taisho knew Sesshomaru felt no love-loss between them, but he did love his son. "He has informed you that this meeting is with humans then?"

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod. "I have no need to witness this event."

"Not so." Inu Taisho answered. "You will be Lord of this land one day with demon and human subjects alike. You need to learn to deal with both." He knew his son is known for his hatred of humans and ruthlessness.

Sesshomaru glared at his father; he already knew what assumptions the old man had drawn up in his head and that was fine with him. However, there are reasons he was protesting his being at 'this' particular meeting. "Come to whatever conclusions you want to, father, about my leadership; but I will not be present at the meeting. I do not need to hear you beg for the homeland of your human whore."

That struck a HUGE nerve in the Lord. "Silence, lest you lose your tongue!" Inu Taisho shouted! "Never talk about the dead that way! She was my mate and your step-mother, who cared for you deeply. Not to mention she bore me a second son! Do not speak ill of her!" He was interrupted once again with another knock to the door. "ENTER!" He roared.

Jaken carefully entered the room and looked upon his master and his father. "Myoga, has informed me of the guest arrival, but is busy at the moment. What would you like me to do milord?"

Inu Taisho eyed his son's retainer, the little green imp, carefully. 'His' retainer, is no doubt, busy trying to keep his other son out of trouble. "Bring them to me." He turned to Sesshomaru. "Have a seat, you need to meet the only humans to ever meet me in battle and come out alive."

That caught Sesshomaru's interest. Calmly, he walked over to the far corner of the large room and had a seat. He wanted to know what was so 'special' about this person.

…………

"This way Human." Jaken spat. He was more that unnerved by the man's calm demeanor. All of them were acting strange in his opinion; not one of them got upset by his rube comments. Jaken opened the double doors to the study and announced the guest. "Lord Jin Higurashi and Family, Milord."

Inu Taisho was a bit surprised that the man would bring his family in the place of a retainer or councilman. Then he took a moment to assess the man and his family for the fist time. The man and both the children had exotic blue eyes. Power was rolling off the man and one of the children, but he couldn't tell if it is the little boy or girl. The woman was strong, but not like her husband. He let their scents filter through his nose, and his eye brow arched; he wondered why he never noticed this on the battle field.

Jin noticed the odd look on the Lord's face, and figured that he figured out what not many knew. "Lord Taisho, you have discovered that neither I nor my children are completely human?" Jin suggested as if reading the Lord's mind.

He looked into Lord Higurashi's haunting blue eyes and nodded. There was one more question on his mind, but he refused to ask it. He wanted to know what child had the power; for they maybe his next opponent. "Indeed, please introduce me to your family before we begin." Inu Taisho requested.

Jin motioned for his family to step closer. "Of course, this is my wife Sakura; master archer from the demon exterminator village in the northern region. This is my son Sota; he is four years old." Then he motioned for his girl to come closer. "This is Kagome; she is ten."

Sesshomaru sat in the corner looking at the mysterious family. He too felt the power coming off the father and a child, but which child?

That was a question for next time. Suddenly the little boy stated crying and the children was led out of the room by their mother, Sakura.

Inu Taisho turned to the young Lord after his family walked out. "That girl of yours has promise, and neither one of my sons have a mate." Sesshomaru was now growling in the background, but that did not stop the old man's current train of thought for the future.

"Sorry but I will not bargain my daughter's future happiness for anyone; not even for the land that I protect." Jin answered. "Now can we get to the reason you asked me here, though, I have a feeling I know why."

"Very well. Two years ago you can imagine how shocked I was to find my human mate's old village in proper working order with a new land Lord. Shocking still was the fact that they people of the small region wanted noting to do with me or the memory of their former princess." Inu Taisho said in a low tone. "I want that her homeland under the western banner; it is my right to claim so." He informed.

"I'm well aware of the story, Lord Taisho, but you merely purchased the princess from the Tyrant; her father, nearly two centuries ago." Lord Higurashi countered. "All her ties to that land were severed when you bought the Lady. Afterward, the tyrant became worse and the people came to my family for help. We have been the land's protectors for over since that time. Of course, I know there is more than one reason why you would like the land."

"Indeed. You're answer is no?" Inu Taisho asked.

"Yes." Jin bowed deeply and left the room, the castle, and then the Western Lands. He has a long war to prepare for.

**sssssssss**

Eight years went by. Lord Jin Higurashi was relieved that war did not start right away, but it did start; meaning he had to teach his heir, Kagome, everything in between battles. The land they inhabit is now called the Central Lands and it is sought after by many.

Tragedy also managed to strike his family. His twin Brother's homeland to the South was destroyed; everyone killed; except for his brother's oldest child, Sango. They continued raising Sango as if she was their own.

Lord Higurashi was starting to feel a bit tired. He had to used an unusual amount of power and skill to defend his land and people these many years; he feared also that as a result his time may be cut short. He stared out of the window of his war room. _Tonight is going to be a moonless night; no doubt Kagome and her cousin, well 'sister' as Kagome calls her, Sango will go spying on the enemy._

**sssssssss**

"STOP!" Yelled one Guard

"HALT!" Yelled another Sentinel

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken burst into Sesshomaru tent with what he thought was disturbing but good news.

Sesshomaru planted his foot in the imp's face; he was annoyed to no end that he would just come into his place of dwelling. "What Jaken." He asked in a bored tone.

"The Guards have tracked down a spy at the edge of camp Milord. But it seems as if they may get away once again."

"Incompetent!" Then Sesshomaru's lips turned up into a wicked half smile as headed toward the commotion.

……………

"Don't come any nearer!" Kagome warned the two Sentinels.

Both the guards looked at each other in confusion. _Did the girl just tell 'them' to stop? _

Kagome saw her chance to get by and took it. Grabbing the dagger strapped to her thigh, she flung it one guard and tackled the other. Once Kagome was back on her feet, she quickly sprinted into the near by clearing where she was stopped.

Sesshomaru watched from the tree tops as a slip of a woman easily took down two of his best Sentinels. He didn't know whether to be amused or appalled, but he did know that the girl would not get away from him alive. He easily anticipated the woman's movements and met her in the small clearing. "Halt human." Two more men joined him.

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered. "Move or be moved." Kagome commanded in a serious tone. This was not the plan, meeting him, but she could manage.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the woman. _She certainly has nerve_, he thought dryly.

"Is this a Joke?" One of the Sentinels asked.

"Of course not!" Kagome answered cheerily; catching all three men off guard while she unsheathed her sword. Suddenly her eyes snapped open as she called upon her powers. Kagome's voice seemed to echo with power as blue flames of energy cashed down on the men. Kagome immediately spun around and headed back up the path she just left. The only problem was that it led to a cliff.

Sesshomaru had enough foresight to move out of the way of the attack, but found it was not necessary. The woman was not trying to wound him. He also noticed her blue eyes, and tucked that information away for later. _Right now the little bitch was running away again!_

While running, Kagome took out her last dagger and sliced open her palm. She made sure to coat it with her unusually thick blood and threw it down to the ground. Kagome could feel Sesshomaru gaining on her, so she hauled ass.

He had her cornered. Slowly Sesshomaru approached the woman. "Who are you, Wench!"

Kagome backed up a little while smiling at him sweetly, again. "I'm surprised you don't know Sesshomaru." Kagome decided to drop his title for now.

"Don't try my patients!" Sesshomaru bellowed; his eye twitched a bit by the lack of formality. He started to stalk closer to her but stopped when he noticed another presence in the sky. Looking up he spotted another woman riding a transformed fire feline. Sesshomaru then looked at the woman in front of him again; taking in her form for the first time for later reference. She was petite but not lacking in curves (he could tell by looking at her outfit); she had solid, long raven colored hair, and she was not hard on the eyes with her sharp facial features and exotic blue eyes.

Sango looked down at her cousin with worried eyes. "Kagome!" She wanted to let Kagome know that she was there. She and Kagome locked eyes for a moment in a silent plan. Sango gave Kagome a reassuring nod and disappeared.

_Kagome_, Sesshomaru thought. That name sounded so familiar to him. "You, Girl, will come with me. I have questions." Sesshomaru demanded.

"How demanding, but no thank you. I am no one's hostage." Kagome turned started anew her run up the cliff.

That is it_. If that little Bitch thought she could escape him, she was sadly mistaken._ Sesshomaru's blood started to boil as chased her.

He was a too close for comfort this time. When Kagome reached her meeting place at the top of the cliff, she turned to face Sesshomaru once more and drew her sword. Again, she yelled the next attack. A burst of raw, pure energy was hurled from the sword.

Sesshomaru saw the attack coming, but found he could not move. When the attack hit he was thrown several feet back, and he noticed his shirt was gone. He also felt dizzy. Sesshomaru came to just in time to see Kagome wave and jump over the cliff. The chase was not over. Sesshomaru started to take off but noticed a dagger with the girl's blood on it embedded in the ground, he picked it up, and took off after the woman. That dagger could be used as evidence later. As he neared the edge of the cliff; Kagome, the other female emerged from the bottom riding the feline. Sesshomaru quickly accessed his situation when he noticed Kagome now had a notched bow and arrow that were glowing pale blue. Without hesitation he took to the sky as well; intuition telling him what that glow meant.

Kagome shot two sacred arrows into the demon army's camp. Those who could not fly or run fast enough were purified on contact. Afterward she and Sango returned to city.

**sssssssss**

Three days later Sesshomaru reached his father's camp that was located a few miles just out side the main city. Even from miles away he could see the green dome like barrier over the city his father told him about. Yes, they had a lot to catch up on once he made it to the camp.

Inu Taisho was sitting down at his make-shift desk in his make-shift camp rubbing his temples, when his retainer hopped in.

"My Lord, your elder son has arrived; but I have terrible news." Myoga informed.

He looked down at the small flea standing on his desk. "Yes."

"He has arrived well, but with only a third of the reinforcements he started with." Myoga explained.

"It was 'That Girl' wasn't it?" Inu Taisho shook his head. "No need to confirm. I know it was 'her' who else? Lord Higurashi does not operate that way." He sighed. "Sesshomaru will want answers that I cannot give him."

Not four hours after Myoga, Sesshomaru arrived at his father's private dwelling. He entered quietly and awaited his father's response.

"I see that you, at least, made it here alive, boy." Inu Taisho teased; not bothering to look up at his angry son. "I was informed that you lost two thirds of your men three days ago."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. _Yes, he severely underestimated an opponent; and a woman at that. The old man did not have to rub his nose in it._ "If you have something to say, Father, then say it. I am not some young pup who can't handle the truth."

He shook his head. "No. I have nothing to say. I had the same thing not one week before you arrived." Inu Taisho informed his son. "Now go and take some rest. When you have had enough time to recover we will plan out our strategy."

…………

After leaving his father's tent, Sesshomaru quietly slipped into his own. The stress of the day finally took its toll and he slipped into a light sleep.

Later that same night, Sesshomaru awoke to the ringing of bells. "What th…!" He sat up quickly and attempted to analyze the situation. Suddenly Jaken ran through his tent entrance.

"Milord!" Jaken bellowed. "The camp is under attack!"

Sesshomaru quickly got on his feet and ran out of the door.

…………

Just a bit before dawn, Toga sat quietly at his desk waiting for Sesshomaru to get up when the camp warning bell started to ring. He should have expected this… seeing as this has been the pattern of attack for the past month, but he didn't. In fact, at this point, he is not sure if Jin is actually his opponent this time. The man is fairly straight forward and direct in his attacks, so Toga knew that this was not his doing.

Quickly jumping to his feet, Toga ran outside into total chaos. Immediately Toga started barking orders. To his amazement, try as they might, the soldiers could not perform a single order. Suddenly Sesshomaru appeared by his side and together they caught the first sight of their enemy.

…………

As Kagome ran from tent to tent creating havoc, she never noticed that she also had an audience. "Sango! Come on!" Though they stated at this side of the camp, their true goal is the soldier's barracks. "We caused enough trouble here!"

"Okay!" Sango replied and kept running. Suddenly a blur of white caught her sharp eyes. "Kagome! Watch out!"

Without looking back, Kagome quickly changed directions with Sango hot on her heels. She could clearly see Sesshomaru ominously standing in her path. They dashed though another tent and started to make their way from that camp. "Sango! Come on!" Kagome yelled again as she made a hard left. "Sesshomaru is still chasing us." _The fool_, she thought. _He carried around her bloody knife around not know its affects; now he would be somewhat drained of his power_. Still…. he is faster and they needed distance; it would take them a minute before they would reach Lord Taisho's largest barracks.

…………

The moment Sesshomaru saw the women; he almost went into a fit of rage. First they destroyed his camp and now they are attacking his father's army head on? Sesshomaru took off. Neither of the women would live to see noon this day.

After minutes of running Sesshomaru could tell he was gaining on the women, but not fast enough. He felt sluggish. "Bitch!" He roared. He tried to summon his demon energy, for confirmation, and found them to be at half the maximum. _She must have done something to him earlier, but what? _The little bitch drained him. He picked up speed with his new found anger.

Kagome spared a glance back, and found Sesshomaru was hot on their tails. "Sango!" Kagome called. "Go ahead and clear a path to the middle of the barracks. I have to stop and slow him down." Kagome motioned behind her.

"Okay, see you in the middle!" Sango replied as she continued her run down hill.

For the first time in his life, he was totally blinded by anger. So much so, that Sesshomaru failed to see Kagome headed straight for him.

Instead of stopping, Kagome rounded her position and ran straight for Sesshomaru. He was so caught up in thought, he just blocked her attack.

H

H

Tell me what you think!


	2. My willing Hostage

I don't own Inuyasha; I'm broke so go figure!

H

A/N: Well another chapter… Please if anything confuses you fell free to ask me questions. I usually don't answer them right away but I will if asked. No Problem... Also everyone check out my other story **Techno Dreams**… I'm currently **working on chapter 7**… it had a rather delicate issue that my readers are split over sorta and I'm trying to resolve it… well happy holidays!

H

H

Thanks for your reviews everyone! Keep it up! They really helps in the motivation area!

**kawaii-baka4life**: That great! Thanks for the review!

**sesshygirl13**: Thanks I'm glad you like it, and hope you like this update.

**Skitzoflame**: Really, Really, Really… well I hope you like this chapter. I thought it up and wrote it all in the same day…

**kinkyneko33**: I just hope that you continue to like it, thanks for the review.

**mimi86**: Thanks for the review. And the optimism…. :p I needed.

**sennin**: Now I hope you stay hooked and try my other stories as well… thanks for the review.

**LynGreenTea**: I'm happy you like this as well …to tell you the truth I was extremely skeptical about posting it. Thanks for the review.

**flying jade**: Sorry bout the misunderstanding. What I mean by that is just a simple echo, but her voice becomes deep, lusty almost and slower (like slow motion). Thanks for the review.

**Blueyesangel1186**: Glad you like the story… thanks for the review and I hope this is the 'more' you're lookn' for.

**Cindygirl: I almost had a heart attack when you reviewed.. I religiously follow your current story… so it was… let me correct that… is an honor to have a review from you. I'm still trying to work out my jumbled thoughts for 'this' particular story, but I can say that Sesshomaru's father will be around for this story; at least for a while. **

Chapter 2

My willing Hostage

Toga stopped yelling orders to his men. There was really no use. He, just like everyone else, was so caught up in the hype of things that he failed to notice that there was no army waiting to attack them. Instead, his camp was being intruded by two small women. Once Toga caught on, settled for watching the girls. Sesshomaru had long gone after them and Toga wondered what the girls were up to.

As he turned to head back to his tent, Toga caught sight of the girls with Sesshomaru trailing behind them. He eyed the scene with great interest, and was shocked to see the two women split. Even more shocked when one of the girls raised her sword and ran straight for Sesshomaru.

…………

Sesshomaru quickly flung her away from him. "Sneaky Bitch!"

"Vile Demon!" Kagome fired back.

Usually comments as such didn't bother Sesshomaru, but coming from her…… it annoyed the hell out of him. Her meaning was clear; it was an insult. Sesshomaru growled low and deep then charged at his target.

Kagome smiled at the young Lord. "Did I say something to upset you?" She asked innocently as she prepared for his attack. Suddenly rivets of energy shot from the sword in Sesshomaru's direction.

Sesshomaru managed to block most of the attack, but could not stop some of it from connecting. Standing back on his feet he noticed Kagome was gone, again. She ran away.

…………

Sango reached the Barracks, as expected she was stopped.

"Halt." A sentry demanded.

"Move!" Sango ordered. Okay _that was their only chance._ She quickly donned her mask and let the poison powder fly.

"H...al...t!" Another sentry attempted, but the poison was starting to take hold.

Sango pull her heavy weapon from her back. "Alright!" Once in position she let the large boomerang go. "HIRAIKOTSU! Ahh!" Sango took out her sword and followed the large weapon to it destination; cutting all those down who stood in her path.

She needed to reach the middle of camp and no one was going to stop her.

…………

When Kagome reached Sango in the middle of the largest barracks in Toga's camp, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Sister." She wheezed. "Are they dead?"

Sango shook her head. "No, just knocked out. Only those who tried to stop me are dead."

"Well that's good I gue…" Kagome stopped when she saw the look on Sango's face. Following the direction Sango was looking, Kagome saw Sesshomaru coming down the path she just left.

"Kagome! Quickly!" Sango shouted.

Kagome nodded and threw the bloody daggering to the ground. A blue aura swirled around her and her eyes took on an abnormal glow as she started to chant. As the last word left Kagome's mouth, she looked around her shoulder to discover Sesshomaru was about to tackle her.

Sesshomaru knew he was too late to stop her plans, but that did not stop him. He was pissed. All she ever does is piss him off then run. _Not this time_, he thought darkly. When Kagome turned around to look at him, his step almost faltered. She was beautiful in a creepy sort of way. But with his resolve strengthened, Sesshomaru tackled her to the ground; then blacked out once more as the barrier closed.

…………

Toga sighed when he saw the dome go up over his barracks. He could easily take the city on his own, but why destroy something that you want the right to protect? "Time to admit defeat." He uttered aloud. Turning to the nearest solider, Toga instructed him to send a messenger to Jin. He is willing to accept defeat, but only on one front. There is one other prize to be had, and he wanted it.

**sssssssssss**

A little while later, Jin appeared at Toga's tent with a few guards in tow. After one of them announced his arrival, Jin stepped into the tent and greeted the other lord. "Toga-sama, it is nice to see you; even if under these circumstances."

"Indeed, thank you for coming, Jin-sama. I assume that you know of my current situation?"

Jin shook his head. "Actually, no. I have had a little while to contemplate, your reasons for this meeting and I can only come up with two. Either you want to demand my surrender or you want to surrender. Tell me, friend, which is it?"

Toga gracefully stood up and pulled his window flap up revealing a blue kekkai. He laughed at the face that Jin managed to make and motioned for Jin to take a seat while he took one as well. "Just a little while ago, the women under your service managed to take my main barracks hostage along with my eldest son."

"So that is where she went to?" Jin said aloud. He has been looking for, both, Kagome and Sango since before dawn. Jin wanted to talk to them about their battle strategy… Yes he had planed on taking a back seat on this one, so his daughters could shine; but only after he made sure their plans were solid and well formed. Jin could feel his ire rise just at the thought of them running off. "Kagome…"

"So, one of the young women is your daughter? I figured as much. In any case, you should be proud of your daughter. She has managed to annihilate my son's camp and damage mine." Toga replied.

Jin gritted his teeth and started to march down the hill. Of course he wanted the upper hand, but not like this. The Lord's son was trapped in that barrier as well.

"Wait, what are you doing." Toga asked.

"That dome is like the one over the city, but with certain aspects changed." Jin stated as he stopped to look at his friend. "It serves the same function." He thought for a minute. "Only this one will not let the captured out, and those with demon blood will have it slowly purified."

"I see." Toga replied.

"As much as I want the upper hand for negotiations, I will not have you worried about your son." Jin explained.

"It's fine." He assured him. "Sesshomaru is well over four hundred years old, and knew what he was walking into." Toga motioned for Jin to come back into the tent. "Your daughter has secured your victory. Let's wait on her; then talk about your demands. I will accept defeat for now."

…………

"Sister." Sango huffed. "How much does he weigh?" She and Kagome were busy carrying Sesshomaru back up the hill to his father's tent. He passes out from the magic inside.

"I don't know…" Kagome mused. "He must eat whole people or something." She and Sango broke out into a fit of giggles. "Really, he wouldn't have passed out so quickly if hadn't insisted on chasing me." Kagome looked down at him once more before they entered the tent. "Stupid Dog." Then she stated laughing again, but quickly stopped when something grabbed her throat.

Once more Sesshomaru was roused out of the peacefulness blackness of unconsciousness; this time, by sweet laughter. When his eyes fluttered open, there she was laughing. Her eyes still glowing with power and she carried him. Sesshomaru snarled at his situation. The other woman noticed and let go, but Kagome hadn't noticed anything till his hand wrapped around her delicate neck. For a moment Sesshomaru hoped and thought he saw fear in those beautiful haunting eyes, but he did not. Kagome only glared back at him with utter antipathy. Sesshomaru collected himself and walked into the tent; still holding Kagome by the neck; proud that he caught his prey. Now he only needed to dominate it. However, that train of thought stopped when he heard his father's voice.

"Sesshomaru." Toga barked. "Put her down."

His eyes narrowed dangerously at his father. "Why?" Sesshomaru asked. "I caught her."

"Look at her eyes moron!" Toga admonished. "She still holds the upper hand. Further more, she saved 'YOU' from unnecessary suffering." He added.

Sesshomaru squeezed her neck a little tighter which drew a small moan from Kagome. The sound sent a tingle up his spine and he found that pleased him greatly. Still… he let her fall into a heap on the floor and marched up to his father. "Father, why deny me my victory?" His voice was low and deadly. "This wench almost caused me injury and she still holds our men hostage."

Toga was about to answer, but Jin cut him off. "If I may young Lord." He started. "You prevented yourself from the attacking my daughter and caused your own injury. Kagome only helped you." He explained.

Realization hit Sesshomaru like a ton of bricks when he saw the human lord; this Kagome is the young girl that he met not eight years ago? He glanced over to his father for confirmation, and then became confused; something that does not happen often. "Explain." Sesshomaru demanded.

Even from where he stood, Jin could see the aura coming off of his daughter's discarded blade. He calmly walked over to the battered Sesshomaru, pulled out the blade, and held it up for Sesshomaru to look at. It was caked in dried blood; Kagome's blood. "I will not divulge my daughter's battle tactics to our enemy." Jin replied. "But I will explain the shield that you see over yonder." He pointed to the other object of Sesshomaru's curiosity; the glowing green barrier around the city. When Sesshomaru nodded, Jin continued. "That is a Blood Kekkai, young Lord. It is made with the essences of my very body; my blood. Those not welcome into the city within inches of the barrier are repelled most painfully and drained of their energy."

For the first time, Sesshomaru noticed the hole in his shirt and the tender skin underneath. _If his theory is correct, from listening to Jin-sama's explanation, then that this Kagome drained him of his power!_ The rage that had left his body was now rapidly returning at the thought of the woman stirring against the wall. He started to take a step toward her direction, but his father's voice kept him from doing so.

"Sesshomaru! Control yourself in front my guest, boy!" Toga roared. "We have another guest arriving."

Sure enough, seconds later, a Guard led Sango in to the make-shift quarters. Immediately she ran to Kagome's side. "Sister." Sango called out; not caring about the informality in front of nobles. "Kagome, are you hurt." She tried again.

Kagome shook her head vigorously; trying to get all the cob-webs out. When she looked up, she saw Sango and responded. "Sister, no, I'm fine." Kagome stood and looked up at Sango, who was slightly taller. "Really I'm okay." She took in Sango's appearance on more time. "Is something else wrong?"

Sango took a glance around the room then leaned forward into Kagome's ear. "We have bigger problems."

"They have arrived then?" Kagome asked. She didn't want to reveal anything relevant to their current situation.

"Yes."

"Please wait for me out side." Kagome announced as she walked over to her father.

Sango bowed before the Lords. "Forgive me, I should have greeted you but we have an emergency. Please, excuse me." Sango spun around and left.

"So what are your demands Lady Kagome?" Toga asked.

Kagome looked confused. "Huh! My demands?"

"Yes. Kagome you have won this battle with your quick thinking, so I will allow you deal with 'this' negotiation." Jin explained.

Kagome nodded. "Okay." She stood up straight. "I would like to tell you, Lord Taisho, that I don't expect you to give up on this land so easily; nor will I give it up."

"Indeed. What do you propose?" Toga inquired.

"An armistice." Kagome answered. "Short term of course; followed by a long term treaty. This will prevent a future war."

"That sounds like a plan your father or myself would have come up with. Brilliant, but I want something in return." Toga said sounding serious.

"Yes, of course. That would only be fair, though you are not in a position to compromise." Kagome answered. "What would you like for this 'temporary peace'?" Kagome asked.

Toga took a sideward glance at Kagome's father then turned his eyes back to her. "A volunteer hostage; at least one, but I will take several. For a period of at least six months then the situation will switch and I will send you a hostage. This is a show of good faith that our lands are and will have peace between them."

"Who might this hostage be?" Kagome asked.

"You, my dear. You have sparked my interest, and I believe I can teach you some things about demon society your father can not." Toga answered half truthfully.

"Before I can agree to the terms, we must first sign the armistice, and map out the treaty." Kagome replied.

"Fine. If I may, I would like to get this done as soon as possible."

"If you will, Toga-sama, please return to my castle and we will discuss this matter." Jin asked.

"Indeed." Toga turned to Sesshomaru. "Boy, take the men and head home. Once this matter is taken care of, I will personally escort Lady Kagome to the west."

"Lord Taisho, it was a pleasure meeting you again; even under these circumstances." Kagome stated once she reached her father's side. She then turned her attention slightly to the Lord's right. "Sesshomaru." She said in a crisp tone.

"No the pleasure is ours young one, and I speak for both myself and Sesshomaru." He looked straight into Kagome's eerie blue eyes. "It is always nice to meet a strong, intelligent young woman. You will make someone very lucky one day."

Kagome blushed. "Thank you." Then she looked at her father. "Father, Sango and I will return home shortly." Kagome grasped her dagger from her father hand and wiped the blood off before heading out of the door.

…………

After Jin, Sango, and Kagome left; Toga turned to his thoughts. It wasn't hard for him to see the lustful, predatory, angry, and possessive glares Sesshomaru was giving Kagome. Also, he never saw Sesshomaru make so many mistakes in his entire life as he did around this girl. Well he would make something happen. Jin's daughter is the prize that he seeks, and Toga can only hope that is works out fine.

Sesshomaru effectively cut his father's mussing off. "Father. That woman is going home with us." Sesshomaru asked in the need for confirmation.

Toga smirked. "Indeed Sesshomaru, is there something you would like to say?"

"No. That is your decision, however, I do not agree." Sesshomaru answered.

"I see, no matter, she is the one that will be going." Toga stated. "And you will protect her while she is with us. Though she is strong, she is still a woman."

Sesshomaru caught an unconscious shiver at his father's last words. _'Still a woman'_, he thought, _a woman that annoys and excites me. _He stalked off into the recesses of the camp after leaving the tent. He needed some rest. _Chasing that little bitch around, had to be bad for his health._

**sssssssssss**

As soon as Toga stepped into the Higurashi castle gates, he noticed the chaos around him. "Jin-sama…"

"Jin, please. We are about to enter a pact, there is no need to be formal with me."

Toga smiled. "Indeed, as long as you do me the same honor, Jin."

Jin saw the man looking rather curiously at the commotion around him, and felt the need to apologize. "Toga, I apologize for having to greet you this way; but the inhabitants of this castle are under a bit of stress." His eyes landed on his wife, who is currently yelling at a servant carrying a child.

"Might I ask what has happened?" Toga's curiosity finally won out.

"A kitsune man with a child arrived at our city gates, requesting help for his village. The little kit had been beaten and was bleeding profusely while the older demon just looked half dead." Jin watched his wife, take the bloody child and march into the castle. "Sakura took the man's message, sent word to my daughter, and decided to care for him and the child."

"And why not send word to you?"

Jin shook his head. "I will not help any village that is not under my rule, however, Kagome will. But... Before she aid the village, they must submit to Edo's rule or take whatever fate is ready to give them; this is such a village." Jin motioned to Toga to follow him. "Come, we can discuss this in my study and then I will have a servant show you to your room."

Then men talked until dusk came; having a cup of sake her and there. Toga learned many things from the man, but one thing he refused to bring up was his daughter or the other woman. "Jin… I would like to ask you a personal question; it has plagued me for some time now."

"Of course…"

"Who is that other young woman? I believe your daughter called her 'sister', but she is not your child."

"She is a cousin, my twin brother's child and a demon slayer like my wife was, but I raise them as 'sisters'." Jin answered.

"You should be proud of her as well. She too has much promise." Toga informed him.

Jin sighed as he watched Kagome and Sango run into the night with only a few supplies and their weapons. "That may be so; friend, but they are both feral sprits. Finding some one who will tame and nurture those sprits will be tough if not impossible."

"Indeed." Toga saw the girls from the study windows as well. "But… I may have an answer to one of your problems."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it would solidify treaty and give us what we both want." Toga replied.

Jin looked at Toga questioningly. "Tell me then, friend, what could the answer be?"

…………

Sesshomaru HAD every intention on carrying out his father's order… that is… until he thought about Kagome. Well, that and the fact that his father NEVER made treaties alone. Either way the wench managed to get under his skin and excite him… now, the endless curiosity has arrived.

He could not bring himself to wait… Sesshomaru needed to know how a girl like her would act in an everyday setting, before she comes to the west. "Jaken!" He made up his mind rather quickly. "Lead the men home, and inform no one of my absents."

"Milord, my I ask where you are going?" Asked a worried Jaken.

Sesshomaru pinned the vassal with an insidious look. "Are you trying to question me, Jaken?"

"No milord!" Jaken sputtered as he lowered himself onto the ground.

"Good, now do as I say… And Jaken." Sesshomaru turned his back and started walking the opposite direction. "If you fail to do what I ask, your life is forfeit." With that, he disappeared into the shadows.

It only took Sesshomaru a few hours to reach his destination, but he soon found the quick travel to be in vain. He arrived in time to see Kagome, the woman that he wanted to research, leaving in the cover of night. Instead of waiting for her return, Sesshomaru mask his aura and followed.

**ssssssssss**

As soon as Kagome and Sango got back to the city, their mother informed them of the situation.

Sakura told them that the place that is under distress, is a mid-size kitsune village due north of Edo. They were not under Edo's rule, but they were good neighbors.

The duo, set out to help the village at all cost.

…………

"Come now Kagome, what type of pace are you trying to set?" A tired Sango asked. They began the trip with a fast walk and now they are running.

Kagome looked back as Sango. "Alright, we can rest but only for a few minutes. There are people that need us!" She replied excitedly.

"Okay then, I will ride Kirara and you can run. That way no time is wasted." The little neko jumped off of Sango's shoulder and transformed. "Let's go!"

With the new pace set, they got to the outskirts of the said village rather quickly… but a strong demonic aura stopped their progress.

"Kagome, what brings you to my domain?"

"Hoshiomi!" Kagome gasp. She could feel her cheeks starting to heat up. "Of the demon ninja's."

"Indeed." The remarkable demon male descended upon the woman. "It has been a while since I last saw you both." Hoshiomi walked up to Kagome and placed a light kiss on her leather covered hand. "What brings you to my domain?" He asked again.

_Kami, now is not the time for this_; Kagome thought. "That village." She pointed to a place just beyond the hill. "Is under attack."

"And what do you plan to do?" Hoshiomi asked smoothly.

"That's easy…" Sango replied.

"We are going to help them and take them from your domain." Kagome finished.

Hoshiomi's brow lifted a little, but he still held on to Kagome's hand. "Is that so 'MY' little miko?"

Kagome nodded.

He released her hand. "Very well. You may assist them and take whatever you see fit." Hoshiomi replied smoothly.

…………

Sesshomaru sat in the hiding place shocked as the woman's blatant disregard to borders and the demon's power over is. Though Hoshiomi is a lower lord, he still has great power. _This woman must be insane_, he thought. But… that could not be. Hoshiomi, practically, let Kagome do as she pleased in his lands; even let her take what she wanted, which included that village.

After the women left, Hoshiomi stayed behind; he too had followed the women, but noticed another as well. "Come out great prince."

"I see that you are as sharp as some say." Sesshomaru replied as he stepped out of hiding.

"Yes I am… so, to what do I owe the honor?" Hoshiomi asked as he watched the women's retreating bodies.

Sesshomaru nodded in the direction of Kagome. "I am following that woman." Humph, he could have lied, but this demon may be able to tell.

"Really?"

"Indeed, I am curious," Sesshomaru did not like to answer to anyone, he is not a lord, as of yet, and he is on this demon's lands.

Hoshiomi narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru. "Curious you say? Well… let me give you some advice. Stay away from Kagome…"

_This demon considered HIM a rival for that wench's affections! _Sesshomaru almost fainted right there… AS IF he would ever go there with HER or the other one. "Worry not, I am not after her affections. Just curious."

"Fine. I will take your word, for now, young prince." Hoshiomi turned and left the small clearing with anger come off him in waves. The thought of another male desiring Kagome did not bode well the demon ninja leader…

**sssssssss**

"Milady, we have tracked some of the bandits that left the kitsune village."

Sakura looked up from the healing kit. "I take it, that my daughters made there then?"

"Yes, milady." The spy replied. "Gaining approval from the Demon Lord of the region, they saved the village and claimed the land. Still… a few of the bandits escaped and are headed this way."

"How many?" Sakura placed the child's head on the pillow and looked toward the man kneeling by the door. "And how far are they from the city?"

The man lowered his head. "There are about twenty men and they are only hours away, Milady."

Sakura smirked. "Then let us get ready."

…………

Jin sat at in front of Toga; he looked deep in thought. "So that is your true compromise Toga?"

"Indeed. However, it will not stop the peace between our lands. It will only strengthen the bond." Toga replied.

"Yes… but you will benefit from this in two ways, where as, I will not. Tell me why do you want my daughter so badly?"

Toga smiled, after two days of talking, Jin has finally figured him out. "After our meeting, so long ago, I did some research on your family. I know what you are and I want the same power for my house. The children born from your daughter will hold great power and that power would insure that my family line keeps on going." He explained.

"Hmm… I see…" Jin turned thoughtful for a moment. "I doubt my girl will agree to such a match. Let's make a different type of deal…."

For the rest of the day, the two fathers sat in Jin's office scheming.

**ssssssssss**

Toga, Sesshomaru, and the rest of the court waited in the throne room to greet the newest part of the house hold… well at least part of it for six months.

After the village incident, Kagome insisted that she need to tie some loose ends up at home; so she would make it to the palace on her own. Much to Sesshomaru's dismay, she showed up on time.

The room became noisy and everyone has started to grow impatient. Suddenly a servant calmly walked into the center of the room. "The Higurashi House has arrived." Everyone parted so the path to Toga would be clear; then awaited their arrival.

When Kagome walked through the door with her entourage, there was a collection of gasps. Sesshomaru and Toga were both shocked, to say the least. Kagome looked like a completely different person in court attire. The gown clung to her figure in all the right places; showing just enough skin, but not too much. Her hair was down, making her look older. Most alluring was the make-up she wore. It was a mixture of smoke colored blacks and blue hues; making her eyes appear mysterious. Finally, Kagome addressed the Lord. "Lord Taisho." She said softy, almost in a voice they didn't recognize. "I'm happy to see you that you are well."

"Rise Lady Kagome Higurashi, I am happy to see you looking…" he raises his eye brow in question. "Different. Welcome to my home." He stepped down from his place and grasped her tiny hand and lightly kissed the top. _It hardly looks as if it could hold a sword_, he thought.

Sesshomaru was shocked out of words, that is, till he caught Kagome glaring at him. Then he became shocked for a completely different reason. She openly challenged him in public! Well… she glared at him then smiled, but he caught it; the hidden meaning. He glared back and got rewarded.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called out with a mock fondness. When he didn't respond, she ran right up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Glaring at a woman in public, you bastard." Kagome whispered. Then she pulled away to meet other guest; leaving Sesshomaru even more annoyed.

Sesshomaru squared his shoulders and walked out of the room. He needed time alone. He couldn't throttle her like he did the first time; this is not the battle field.

…………

A monk stood in the background watching the two human women with hungry eyes. He was one of FEW humans there. Today must be his lucky day. "Dear Kami, what have I done to deserve this." He asked himself out loud.

H

H

Tell me what you think!


	3. Enter Inuyasha

DL CH 3

I don't own Inuyasha; I'm broke so go figure!

H

A/N Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I ran out of ideas, then I had school, and then I had my other story (that will be updated soon as well by next week: **Techno Dreams**). Anyway I wrote this chapter like 6 times trying to… just make it sound right and keep the characters going the way I started them. I also tried to explain a few things… well please tell me what you think about this b/c I have some serious doubts.

H

**Thanks everyone that reviewed… please keep it up!** I didn't answer questions this time… but all will be fixed with the next chapter cause I won't wait so damn long! **:D Thank you all!**

**Orchidaceae**

**lunasun72**

**Cutiepie99**

**i-wish-i-was-kagome**

**SpazMatick**

**Silver Phoenix7**

**Kiaya Perkins**

**kinkyneko33**

**blackXheart**

**mikokitty159**

**DarkVampireAngel449**

**Midnight Faerie**

**OtakuAnime131**

**Iris Golden**

**sesshyslove4ever234**

**cindygirl**

**sesshyholic**

**LynGreenTea**

**mimi86**

H

H

Chapter 3

Enter Inuyasha

It has been a week since Kagome's arrival and things have somewhat started to settle down; at least for some of the occupants of the Taisho household.

Today just so happened to de a wonderful day for Kagome; she was bored and the talk among the towns people and servants have provided her with something to do, or so she hoped. Kagome strolled into the dinning hall with a song in her heart and a smile on her face. "Good morning everyone!" Kagome sang. She took her seat and narrowed her eyes to the left, across the table. "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru ignored Kagome's taunt. Too many mornings has he been drawn in only to want to throttle her later.

Breakfast remained quiet till Kagome could no longer hold her question in. "Lord Taisho?"

He sighed. "Please Kagome; there is no need to address me so formally… remember that?" Once Kagome nodded he continued. "What can I do for you my dear?" Toga could only wonder what she wanted.

"May I ask you something?" Kagome wasn't one to 'beat around the bush', but she was a little unsure as to how to approach the question.

Now, not only Toga was curious but Sesshomaru was as well.

"Yes. Anything at all." Toga replied.

Kagome blushed. "Well, I've heard from the servants and towns people that you have another son, yet I have not seen him."

"You want to know about my son, Inuyasha?" Toga asked.

She blushed harder. "That's his name!...Er… I mean yes!" Kagome stammered.

Toga pushed his plate aside and settled back into his seat. "Ah, Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru suddenly felt disgusted with the topic and made to leave but stopped when he received a hard glare from his father.

"That boy." Toga continued. "He is very foolish. A few years ago when you were still young, Inuyasha went missing." He sighed. "I recently just found him, but he is not really living; call it a 'state of enchanted rest'. He was placed under the spell by the priestess he fell in love with. She is dead now, so I have no way to free him."

Kagome placed a thoughtful finger on her chin. "That's horrible. Has anyone, at least, tried?"

"Yes. I have sent many." Toga explained. "But none have been strong enough to break the spell."

"How sad. No one should lose a child that way; regardless of their foolishness." Kagome looked dead at Sesshomaru, "Or arrogance."

"Indeed." Toga agreed chuckling lightly. He caught Kagome's meaning when she looked at Sesshomaru. _Poor boy._

Kagome stood up and bowed before him. "Lord Tai… uhh Toga-sama, if you would allow me to; I would like to try and free your son."

"We shall see." This was perfect! Of course he already knew that he would allow her to do, but Toga did not want to seem too eager. He is certain that the two brothers would be at odds over the young woman's affections. Hell, they fought over everything else; this would be no different. "I would like you to speak to the monk that last tried to help my son."

Kagome nodded

Sesshomaru got up and left the room in a quiet rage. Kagome is far stronger than the other that has tried, so he was positive she would succeed. He's pissed off because she would pass where even he has failed.

…………

"Hello Ladies." Miroku could hardly believe his luck. He had been trying to think of ways to get close to them since they first appeared in court two weeks back, but that is not necessary now. The Lord, himself, asked that he have a word with the lovely ladies. "My name is Miroku, and I am but a humble monk."

Kagome blushed. "I'm Kagome."

"I'm Sango." Sango blushed as well. This monk is quite handsome.

"It is very nice to meet you Lady Kagome and Lady Sango. Kami-sama must have blessed me; for I am in the presents of two very beautiful women." Miroku kissed each of their hands. "Before we get started, I would like to know if either or both of you would consider having my children." He gave them a lecherous smile.

"Hell no!" came the twin reply; followed by matching hand prints on each cheek.

His face is going to be red but it's worth it. Miroku rubbed one side of his face. "Sorry. What is it that you want to speak of?"

Kagome glared but kept the rest of her demeanor casual. "We would like to find out about Lord Taisho's son, Inuyasha."

…………

"Father."

Toga looked up from the paper work on his desk to see Sesshomaru standing before him. "It's rude not to knock or at least announce yourself, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru ignored his father reprimand. "Are you aware of Lady Higurashi's departure?"

"Indeed." Toga replied; going back to his paper work.

"Then you are aware that she could simply just leave and not return; breaking your agreement."

Annoyed Toga looked up again. "I am, but you forget that she came here willingly." He sighed. "Plus I was under the impression that you did not want her here."

"I don't." Sesshomaru replied. "But she should honor the agreement for her father's reputation. He is a great man."

Toga walked over to Sesshomaru and placed his hand on his shoulder. "If you don't trust her, follow her; but I assure you Kagome will not break her word. In fact, she is only leaving to do this family a great service. Pray for her success boy."

**sssssssss**

All three travelers stood at the outskirts of a medium sized village. It looked normal, but just on the other side beyond the clearing; is a small forest that gave off an eerie feeling. That is where our trio is headed, but they must first find the village miko and tell her of their intentions.

"Lady Kaede, Lady Kaede!" A villager called from outside the old miko's hut.

Kaede, the village miko, was sifting through some herbs when she heard a villager frantically call out her name. "Aye, one moment." Kaede's old bones crackled as she got up and made her way to the villager. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Lady Kaede." The village said a little out of breath. "There are strangers here looking for you and one of them looks like…"

"Excuse me." Kagome interrupted. "Are you the village Miko?"

Kaede was taken aback. The traveler looked like 'her', but there are enough differences for Kaede to tell them apart immediately. The girl's lineage was apparent. She had bright almost haunting blue eyes that seemed to glow; she also wore Warriors outfit. Kaede answered after she finished inspecting the young lady. "Aye child, I am. Do ye need something?"

Kagome looked are nervously. The bad aura coming from the forest had her on edge. Right now, she wants to go and get this over with. "Yes. My name is…" Suddenly the village warning bells started ringing. "What do the bells mean?"

"Bandits." Kaede answered curtly. "Come, we all must hide till the danger is over."

"No wait!" Kagome was not about to let this disturbance slow her down. So if she had to kick ass and take names to get it done then so be it! "Please, you don't have to hide."

Miroku knew she and Sango could fight but 'this'; he turn a questioning look to Kagome.

Kagome looked at Sango. "Sango!"

Sango let the small feline out of her arms and it transformed. She climbed on and they took to the sky. "Kagome, just outside the clearing."

"Go and stop them while I tend to the people, I'll catch up." Kagome waved Sango off.

"Lady Kagome, are you serious?" Miroku followed Sango's disappearing form. "I will go with her."

Kagome unsheathed her sword. "No! You will stay here!" She ran the blade across her thigh. This was not like the barracks she shielded. Kagome needed more blood for this barrier. She hissed as she felt the cold bite of steel against her skin.

"What are you doing!" Naturally Miroku was alarmed; having never seen this before. "Lady Kagome?"

Kaede watched silently as Kagome's sword pulsed and started to glow a bright blue. The same went for her eyes; that were now glowing. As if Kaede needed anymore conformation as to the girl's identity, the inscription of the sword read 'Higurashi'.

"Miroku, make sure no one come close to the sword or the barrier; if someone does touch it, they will be painfully thrown back." Kagome cast him a smile. "That includes you too." She took off in the direction Sango pointed.

Stunned into silence, Miroku only nodded.

"So that girl is a Higurashi?" Kaede stated.

Her spoken words seemed to bring Miroku out of his daze. He failed to notice everything got suddenly calm. "Yes. I'm Miroku, by the way."

"I know who ye are." Kaede answered. She wasn't interested in the least either. She wanted know about Kagome. "Tell me why have ye come to this village?"

Miroku turned his full attention to Kaede. "Lady Kagome wishes to free Lord Taisho's son."

"At his request?"

"No, she is but a guest at his home." Miroku replied. "As far as I know she offered." He looked to the glowing sword in the ground. "I had no idea that she has 'this' power. I mean I have heard of the Higurashi's possessing power but…"

"Ye no nothing of your friend's family?" Kaede asked.

Miroku scratched his head. "I only met her a few days ago, but I have learned some things."

"Tell me all ye know and I will fill in the rest. Ye should not travel with those ye no nothing about." Kaede started walking back to her hut. "Especially that girl, ye will learn that she is more that capable of taking care of herself as well as others.

…………

"Move aside girl." a gruff looking bandit order as he pointed his sword at Sango.

Sango completely ignored his order. "What are you doing here?"

The bandit leader let out a hearty laugh from atop his horse. "It does not matter. I will take all that I desire and leave." His eyes rolled over Sango's body in her tight outfit. "Even you."

"Leave or die."

Sango looked around the clearing to find Kagome approaching from her left. "Kagome!"

"Well men. It looks as if another maiden is here to join us. Let's say we have some fun?" The leader's eyes rolled over Kagome's form as well. "Two bodies right for the taking."

"Last chance." Kagome took a defense stance; with an arrow drawn and ready to go.

"No girl, this is your la…" The leader's headless body suddenly fell to the ground. Behind him, imbedded in a tree, is an arrow with his head attached.

Sango smirked at his onlookers and took her 'Hiraikotsu' off her back. "Okay, who's next?"

…………

Miroku sat in Kaede's hut holding a small cup of tea. "That is all I know of Lady Kagome. I don't know why the Lord wish to keep her so close or why he allows her so many freedoms within his domain. I believe their lands were just at war." Now that he thought about it, her acceptance of the place is strange.

"Indeed child. Lord Taisho and Lord Higurashi entered an ongoing war twelve years ago, and then it suddenly stopped." Kaede confirmed.

"Do you have an idea as to why?" It seemed like the appropriate question to ask.

Kaede shook her head. "No, but I believe it had something to do with the young woman that is here to free the Lords son; Lady Kagome."

Miroku looked at Kaede slightly confused.

"Ye say you no nothing of the Higurashi family correct?" Kaede asked.

"Correct."

"Then ye must not know that Lady Kagome is not human."

Miroku looked stunned for the second time. "I felt no demon aura on her."

"That is because she is neither." Kaede explained. "Listen well child and I will tell you why I think Lord Taisho wants this girl."

Miroku prepared himself for what he was about to hear.

"It started many centuries ago, when a being was cast down from the heavens. He was reluctant in his service to the kamis, so they punished him by sending him to earth so do their bidding here. His immortality was taken away and he was charged with the welfare and subjugation of every being on this land and granted power to complete and hold the task. He refused the charge and chose a simple life instead; helping only those who asked or those who he came across."

"A god?" Asked Miroku.

"Perhaps, or maybe something else." Kaede continued. "Soon he desired a companion. Like every man, he wanted a strong woman to bear his children; he chose a female warrior, a human demon slayer. She bore him three children, but he found that only one possessed his power and the other two shadows of his power and strength.

Miroku raised his brow in question. "So there were no female heirs to power?"

"No child, listen." Kaede demanded. "Generations later, a female child was heir to this power. Eventually she mated, but to a demon. Not being human herself, this union transformed the blood line. A union of this kind can also work two ways, by adding strength and power to either family or one. Since the demon she mated was not of noble birth, however, the attributes stayed with her family."

"Why is it that I don't feel a demon aura within Lady Kagome?" Asked Miroku.

"The male heirs of the family stuck to the patriarch's example, and married strong human women; usually those from exterminator villages or priestesses." Kaede explained. "Finally another female heir was born, and this time she did not seek a husband; the offers came to her father before she was of age. By this time many had heard of the family's power and wanted it. Among the suitors were demons from all four great families and a host of lesser but power demons and humans. In the end, her father chose to mate her to the powerful demon Naota Higurashi, who was not of noble birth." Kaede looked out of her window thoughtfully. "I was not aware that the Higurashi House had another female heir till today."

"You mean Lady Kagome?"

"Aye child, only the heir can put up such a barrier as she has today. I believe that is why Lord Taisho keeps her near." Kaede replied. "Think of the power she would bring to such a noble house and the power it would bring to her family line."

Realization hit Miroku like a ton of bricks. "If not for himself, then for his sons! Wait! How do you so much of her family?"

"Indeed. A Higurashi was my teacher."

…………

Kagome looked at the bodies before her. _Those who did not run were really stupid not to do so._ "Let's go Sango. We can do this without Miroku."

"I agree let's get this out of the way." Sango added. "I think we could all use a rest."

It didn't take long before the two came upon the tree holding that held the Lord's son captive. It wasn't hard to figure out who he is; for the boy has more of a resemblance to his father than Sesshomaru.

"How are you going to do this?" Sango turned to look at Kagome but noticed she was not there. "Kagome?"

"Oh Sango! How cute!" Kagome stood right beside Inuyasha; just itching to touch those ears. "As soon as I touch them, we'll get started."

_Kagome is really 'special'._ "Kagome no!" Sango started to protest but it was too late. Kagome was already touching those lovely ears.

Inuyasha felt himself stir. His whole body pulsed then his eyes opened, but he found that he could not move. _What the hell_, he thought. Suddenly he felt a soothing sensation run across his ears. Inuyasha looked around noticed two young women. One was standing back looking at him and the other is TOUCHING him. "Oi wench! Stop it!"

"Oh Kami!" Kagome blushed deep with embarrassment then anger. "I'm sorry! And don't call me wench! My name is Kagome!"

Inuyasha eye the girl cautiously. _She looks a lot like the Bitch that put him here._ "What in the hell are you doin' here wench?"

"Say it with me! Ka-go-me, how hard is that!" Kagome was starting to lose her temper.

_Well… this sure isn't her. She never lost her cool that quickly._ Inuyasha rolled his eyes and tried again. "Why are you here?" He still didn't trust her.

Kagome stepped closer to him and smiled sweetly. _Most unsettling_. "You are Inuyasha, correct?"

Inuyasha wasn't about to answer if the Bitch didn't know.

"That's okay, we know who you are." Kagome place a scroll in front of Inuyasha's face. "I'm here to free you, but should you continue to be mean to me. I just might turn around." Kagome pouted.

Inuyasha looked at the paper then at Kagome. "What?"

"Your father would like you to read that before you are released." Sango informed Inuyasha.

He read the paper quickly and found that his father wanted him to come home. Also that he would have answers later. He looked back at Kagome and felt his very soul stir. Yes, he needed to go home. "Are you just gonna stand there?"

"Will you be nice?" Kagome smiled at him again. _He's cute despite his rudeness,_ she thought.

"Geez Woman! Yes! Now free me!" Inuyasha demanded. Moments later he found himself standing on the ground with the girl in his arms.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a big hug. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

Her body is warm and soft; Inuyasha also felt a hint of power flowing in her. Yes he would go home, if only to find out about 'her' and this other girl.

**sssssssss**

A week passed, and they were about a day away from the castle. Kagome thought it important to hide their auras; she wanted to surprise Lord Taisho and Sesshomaru. The travel back was much faster. Inuyasha insisted on using demon speed and carrying Kagome, so he got to know her a little better; even if all they did was argue.

…………

At mid day, Sesshomaru went to the training grounds to let out some frustration. That damn girl still hadn't returned and he was starting to think that she wasn't either. By late after noon, he suddenly felt an aura and it's only a few feet away! Sesshomaru looked up to find his half brother carrying the Bitch on his back! _Unacceptable!_ He quickly made his way over to his brother and punched him in the face.

Just as Inuyasha let Kagome off his back, Sesshomaru walk up to him and 'laid his ass out'. "What in the hell was that for! Bastard!"

It took a moment, but Toga finally felt his other son's aura in the castle. He quickly left his study in search for his son.

"What kind of homecoming is that?" Kagome yelled at Sesshomaru.

"Stay out of this Bitch!" Sesshomaru warned.

_Mistake…_ "What did you call me?" Kagome stood protectively in front of Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku gathered Inuyasha off of the ground and took him away from the future 'fall out zone'. Sango knows the drill.

Kagome eyed Sesshomaru with malice. "The killing perfection, my ass, humph… more like, 'The Perfect Bitch'." A smirk spread across her face. "…. And what a pretty Bitch too…."

Sesshomaru's already thin temper, completely vanished when Kagome called him a bitch, and then a 'Pretty Bitch'. Sesshomaru let out a feral growl and charged.

She pulled her sword out and tactfully met Sesshomaru's attack. "Have you soiled yourself as well?" Kagome taunted. "Puppies usually get upset when they do so."

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru ordered. Her incessant talking made it harder for him to concentrate.

With each swing of his sword, Kagome's smile got bigger. _He is a fool_! "Really, you are too easy to provoke!"

Toga arrived at the training grounds to see Sesshomaru lock swords. Kagome is right; at least on her account. Sesshomaru is too easy for 'her' to provoke. "Stop this!" He commanded, but it went unheard.

Sesshomaru face lit up into a dark smile as he managed to knock Kagome's sword from her hand. His aura flashed and eyes bled red. _Oh Kami he's wanted to do this for a while now._ Sesshomaru lunged at Kagome and choke slammed her into the hard ground; creating a small hole in the process. To his surprise, though, Kagome was not knock out; for a small hand found its way around his neck as well.

Kagome's aura flashed and her eyes took on their signature glowing electric blue. While Sesshomaru thought he had her down, she placed her hand around his neck and channeled her power. When he found it difficult to breath, Kagome used her legs to throw him off.

They stood in the training ground looking at each other. Sesshomaru's now awakened beast screamed for submission from the woman in front of them. Kagome, on the other hand, was determined to Sesshomaru how much of a bitch he really is.

"Submit to me." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Go fuck yourself, Bitch." Kagome shot back.

Well, there is the magic word… referring to him a bitch again. Sesshomaru grabbed hold of Kagome throat again. "Do as I say!"

Kagome mimicked his actions. "Do as I say. Kneel boy!"

Miroku and Inuyasha watched with a mixture of horror and laughter. The Mighty Sesshomaru has met his match not in a man, but a woman.

Toga took this opportunity to step between the two acting like children. "I said stop this." He grabbed both of their arms.

Both let go.

Toga let go of Kagome's arm and still held on to Sesshomaru's. "Kagome go freshen up for supper."

Kagome turned to leave but not before knocking Sesshomaru off his feet. "I see you decided to bow before me." She and Sango left the field in haste.

Sesshomaru turn livid again. He fell because his father was holding on to his arm in a strange manor. _That BITCH! She will pay for that. _It took all three males to hold him down.

Toga looked down at Sesshomaru. He heard Sesshomaru demand Kagome's obedience, so this is the perfect time to spread the seeds of his plans. "Son." He whispered in Sesshomaru's ear. "You can not subjugate a woman that is not yours. Make her yours then demand her submission."

Sesshomaru may have appeared to have not been listening but he is. And the words replayed themselves over and over again in his head. '_Make her yours then demand her submission_'. That's actually a thought he 'could' look forward too.

H

H

H

Tell me what you think!


	4. Hallway Mistakes and The Others

DL CH 4

I don't own Inuyasha; I'm broke so go figure!

H

H

A/N: Dude! I wrote this in one day! I was really happy with the reviews I got. Anyway I hope you like it. I'm tired as hell now, and I have to catch up on my school work! Go figure!

H

Thanks for all the review everyone. Please keep them up!

**lunasun72:** Thanks… I am like really sleepy now.. writing this so I really hope it makes sense! HAHAHAHA! Well enjoy this chapter and tell me PLEASE if it sucks..

**sesshomarusgirl3:** I hope this is soon enough!

**SesshomaruCrazy**: Well my dad is like the Central figure in Everything that I do, directly and indirectly…so I kind of have him in mind while writing this. Also she is like one of my Fav.. too and her stories as well! I like feel off of my high ass dorm bed, when I got that review! **: P **

**Wonderinspirit:** Well thanks for the update… is this soon enough?

**OtakuAnime131:** There is no need to beg… a review is good enough you see… SO KEEP DOIN' IT!

**OoMoonLightPrincessoO:** Really! **: D**… My other story will be out as soon as the beta for that story finishes with it.

**mitsuki-chan101:** I try to make it that way… hopefully you will keep reading! makes a hopeful smile

**Sesshomarubaby18:** Thanks for the review!

**HeimdallMayura:** Here it is let me know what you think!

**mimi86:** One of my **FAVORITE Readers and Authors!** Thanks for the review!

**DarkVampireAngel449:** There is plenty to come it you stick with me and give me your insight... thanks for your review.

**SpazMatick:** Always… I just need to remember that when this get… well… you know … further along in the story.

**sveta89:** Thanks for the review! Keep it up!

**Sailor2Moon:** No need… your reviews keep me going… believe me. Do you think I would have typed anything had I got none? Yeah… so thank you for reviewing!

H

H

Chapter 4

Hallway Mistakes

The next couple weeks at the Taisho Castle were a time of uncertainty for Kagome. Sesshomaru is not acting his normal self, and neither is Inuyasha. There is some light at the end of all this 'weirdness', though; next week all the surrounding Lords and Ladies are invited to Inuyasha's welcome home celebration and Kagome's parents are coming for a visit. _How wonderful_, she thought sarcastically; and they have a surprise for Kagome and Sango as well!

…………

Kagome looked over the letter, which her parents sent to her, one last time before getting dressed for her morning training session with Sango and her grandfather. For some odd reason, the old man felt compelled to train them extra hard this week; no matter. Kagome donned her usual outfit and weapons and left the room. After being her almost two months now she has become accustomed to all of the quicker ways of going places, but this morning she wished that she had taken another way; the sight before her is rather erotic?

Sesshomaru couldn't take the sexual pressure, Kagome put him in. Every time she defied him, his beast went crazy with need. He refused to relieve himself, and refused to go to a whore as well. That made for an interesting situation. Today, the chamber maid changing in his room looked rather nice. Before he realized what was happening, the stupid wench offered herself to him. Who is Sesshomaru to deny himself this one pleasure; only he refused to take her into his bed; that is a place for 'his' future Lady only, so he led her to an old pathway that is not used any longer. Or so he thought.

Once they reached their destination, the servant girl turned to Sesshomaru with a meek expression on her face. "My Lord, what would you like me to do?" She asked.

The sexually frustrated Sesshomaru spun the girl around to face the wall and pulled her kimono up from behind. "Stay still and shut up." He ordered. He started to work a fine rhythm. The servant wasn't exactly 'tight', hell she might have even fucked half of the guards, but there was enough friction there to get him off. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and prepared for his 'send off', but it was not to be. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Well." Kagome started. "I have seen many things, but I have never seen people in the act of actual sex." She said amused. Kagome had taken her 'faster' route to training only to find Sesshomaru 'busy' with the servant.

A look of horror crossed Sesshomaru's face. Yes… He could not hide this one. The woman that he planed to woo and submit to him just caught him fucking someone else. He stopped.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru stopped his assault on the servant girl's ass. "No please continue." She said with a mock reassurance. "Now that I have seen this 'act', especially preformed by you Sesshomaru, I am sure that nightmares will haunt me for the rest of my life." Kagome continued down the hall way as if she saw nothing.

Sesshomaru hastily pulled away from the girl and push her down. After a few moments he heard loud laughter coming from down the hall, and became enraged. _The little Bitch was laughing at him!_ He turned his narrowed eyes toward the servant girl. "Go home, and never return." Sesshomaru watched as she got herself together and added. "If you return; I will kill you." He could feel a headache coming on, and had a feeling that Kagome would be the cause.

…………

"Why am I the only one that doesn't know where Kagome is from." Inuyasha whined to his father. "If everyone else around her knows then I should too!" he demanded.

_Maybe he should have left the boy up on that damn tree_, an irritated Toga thought. He sighed. He had no real reason for not telling him. Well the only real reason he could think of, was to give Sesshomaru the advantage in courtship; should he decide to ask her father. If Inuyasha doesn't know she is of noble birth, then whatever claims he makes won't be valid. "You don't know because I would like to introduce you to your savior properly along with the other nobles."

Inuyasha looked at his father a bit confused.

"I would like to introduce her to you and all of my allies at the same time boy!" Toga didn't know of any mental deficiencies in his family line, but Inuyasha most defiantly has one. _Maybe from his mother's side_, he assessed. "Leave me be, boy." Toga went back to his work and Inuyasha left in an annoyed huff.

When Inuyasha left the room Toga's head quickly snapped up. "Kagome is from his mother's homeland." He said aloud. That is the problem. Inuyasha has no idea that the current rulers are not of his mother's blood line.

…………

Dinner at Taisho castle hasn't been the same since Toga's little suggestion or Inuyasha's return.

Sango looked at the empty seat beside Kagome. "Who is sitting beside you Kagome?"

"I thought you were!" Kagome shot back; annoyed to no end that Sango would choose to sit across from her. "Why are you sitting there anyway?"

"No reason." Sango replied. "I just wanted to change my view."

Kagome turned her nose up at the obvious 'Lie' and looked at her host. "Toga-sama, are we the only one's eating dinner tonight."

He looked at Kagome in interest. "No. Your grandfather will be late and the other two, well…."

Kagome and Sango giggled.

At that moment, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha chose to show up; both with eyes on the free seat beside Kagome.

The ever observant Kagome noticed this. "Excuse me, but I am saving this seat for Grandpa." She announced.

That little fact slowed Sesshomaru down but not Inuyasha, Inuyasha took the seat without a second thought. "Hey Kagome. Mind if I sit here?" He asked; ignoring her statement.

"Yes I do mind!" Kagome stated. "Please move."

"Thanks for letting me sit here." Inuyasha pulled his chair up to the table. Again, he ignored Kagome huffing and crossing her arms.

Dinner was the usual battle of wills between Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru chose not to participate, while Toga and Grandpa just watched.

Finally Sesshomaru noticed Kagome was getting ready to leave; the first one actually. Completely forgetting about the morning's incident, he decided it was time to talk with Kagome. Just have a nice walk like people courting normally would. "Kagome, would you care to walk with me."

Toga had to hide the smirk on his face. His son actually listened to him! HA!

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a coy little smile. "No thank you." She stated calmly. "Why don't you walk with that servant you were fucking up against the wall this morning?" Kagome walked out of the room. She didn't look for reasons to embarrass Sesshomaru, but did he really think she is that stupid.

Toga inside smirk of happiness turned into one of pure loathing. _Surly both sons can't have a mental defect!_ Well… he is wrong. He pushed his plate away and stood up. "Sesshomaru, in my study now!" Toga commanded.

If Sesshomaru could register shame, it would be now. He had forgotten about his earlier transgression; now he is going to pay the price. _Damn, damn, damn!_

**ssssssssssssssss**

A carriage stopped in front of the Taisho Castle gates.

Jin looked over to his wife. "Sakura, are you sure you want to do this here?" There was a long pause. "There will be many here who will witness this."

Sakura looked at her husband. "I know, but that is what we want. Kagome is nearly nineteen." She moved over closer to Jin. "You explained to me long ago, that Kagome needed a powerful husband; be him demon or not. I am an Exterminator and it was hard to accept at first, but I see your meaning now." Sakura caressed his face. "We will only test her, like in the past, but that should be enough to gain her favorable attention."

He sighed. Of course his wife knew nothing about the 'arrangement' he and Toga worked out in the last battle, but she really didn't need to know at this point. Still he didn't want anyone interfering. So Jin sent a letter to Toga explaining the situation, and he agreed saying 'Sesshomaru could use all the competition he could get'.

"Maybe we can get Sango some attention as well." Sakura added happily as the gates opened.

…………

Toga, along with Sesshomaru, stood outside of the castle waiting on the carriage to stop. He glared over at Sesshomaru. "No more mistakes, boy. Not while I have guest."

Sesshomaru readjusted his jaw. The talk that he thought he was going to get never came a week ago; instead he received a beating he will not soon forget. "Yes father." He answered dryly. Sesshomaru silently watched at Lady Higurashi emerged from the carriage followed by her Lord.

"Hello Toga-sama, Young Lord Sesshomaru." Jin greeted.

Toga bowed followed by Sesshomaru. "Please, remember that you and Lady Higurashi are our most honored guest. Call me Toga. We are dear friends; titles are necessary among any of us."

Sakura smiled. "Alright then, just call me Sakura." Her attention turned to Sesshomaru. "How are you? It has been many years since I have last seen you."

"I'm am fine, thank you." Sesshomaru replied.

"I see you have come to challenge Kagome." Toga said smiling at Jin.

Jin shook his head. "No. I could never bring myself to hit my little girls for too long." He admitted pitifully. "Sakura is responsible for the girls' heavy training."

Toga looked at the small woman in wonder. She had to at least in her mid 40's, but she looked no older than the day he first met her. Well let's just say she aged gracefully. He also wondered what the woman could do on the field. "In that case, I am saddened that I will not be able to help you Lady Sakura."

She looked disappointed as well. Then she looked at Sesshomaru. "You know boy, you may be of use to someone yet!" she exclaimed happily. "You can carry the bodies."

Sesshomaru now knew where Kagome got her attitude from. The woman just managed to 'nicely' call him useless, and made carrying bodies sound pleasant. Sesshomaru sighed and was about to reply but was cut off. Apparently the Higurashi's forgot someone was with them. He looked over Sakura's small body to address the teenage boy. "And who might you be?"

Everyone looked back.

A tall slender teenage boy stood tall behind his mother holding a staff. He looked very much like his father, Jin. "I am Souta Higurashi." He stated proudly. "Where is…"

"Mom, Dad, Souta!" Kagome shouted as she ran. She literally jumped into Souta's arms and kissed him on the forehead.

Souta hugged his sister fiercely. "I've missed you, sister. Where is Sango?" suddenly he was attacked from behind.

"Souta!" Sango squealed. "I've miss you dearly!"

"I've missed you as well sister." Souta told Sango.

Sesshomaru turned to leave. He felt as if he might throw-up from all the 'happiness' that the trio is spreading around. Plus his balls hurt. The little Bitch interrupted his fucking session, so he didn't finish and took a beating for it! Humph; soon he will be able to seat himself within her!

Toga noticed his son glaring at Kagome. "Come, let's all go in. We all have a lot to prepare for tomorrow."

**sssssssssss**

"It's cold out here." Kagome and Sango complained.

Jin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know why your mother put you in those outfits!" He glowered at the thought of some man watching his daughters fight in those outfits. _What in the he is Sakura thinking_, he asked himself.

"Let go of each other and stand up like women." Sakura commanded. When she awoke this morning she altered Kagome and Sango's training clothes. They are now wearing something resembling the old body suit, but in Jin's opinion worse. It the top and bottoms are separate. The bottom looks very much the same, while the top resembles something of a half shirt. "I said stand up straight!"

Sesshomaru, who sat in the corner watching with Miroku, silently wondered where the woman from yesterday went to. He looked at all the weapons she carried; among them arrows. He then remembered that she is a master archer. _This is going to be interesting._

Sango and Kagome did as Sakura asked and stood at attention. Then they took a stance.

"Good girls." Sakura turned and headed for the far end of the field where the trees are. "Jin, you may start when I am in position."

Jin unsheathed his sword, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He was threatened into not holding back this morning, so he decided to attack with a vengeance. "Come at me!" He commanded. Jin wondered which one would be foolish enough to actually do what he asked; then again, he already knew the answer.

Sango wasn't foolish but she also knew that there is a predator behind them, so she couldn't stay in one place for long. She prepared herself for the attack she knew was coming from above.

Kagome knew her mother all to well. She was not about to let herself become a target either, so she did the only thing she could think of; go after her father. She charged.

Jin smirked. Kagome would never let him down, but both girls are wrong if they think he is about to let them off that easy.

Sesshomaru watched in jaded interested as Jin began his attack. His eye widened a fraction with recognition. It was like Kagome's attack; only blue flames erupted from the earth and the sky. His eyes moved to Kagome. As predicted, Kagome went back to Sango to shield her from such an attack.

Miroku watched the amazing display of power. Kagome and Sango both held their own. However, the real test began when Lady Higurashi decided to enter the fight.

…………

Toga watched as another coach came through his gates. He watched as the demon and his mate approached. "Ah! Lord Atsutomo, glad you could make it." He greeted.

"Indeed, Toga-sama." Atsutomo replied. "My mate and I are happy to be invited to such an event." A small silence fell between them. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but I smell blood; Human blood."

"Yes. There is some conducting a test on the training grounds today." Toga answered. "You may watch if it interests you."

That was this morning. It is now almost noon and the scent of blood is heavy in the air. Toga desperately wanted to go see what was happening but another guest was now arriving. After this one, he made up in his mind; he is going to see what all the blood is about.

"Lord Taisho." Lord Kouga of the wolf demons greeted. Suddenly he stopped, as he walked up to the elder demon. "Where is all that blood coming from?" He didn't mean for it to come out so rude but how could it not.

He patted Kouga on the back. Toga hadn't seen him since he was a young cub. "Some of my guests are training today would you like to take a look with me?"

"Smells like they are killin' someone not training em'!" Kouga replied. Nevertheless, he followed Toga to the smell of blood.

…………

"Stand up Sango!" Kagome called out. She dodged another arrow and pushed Sango out of the way from taking another. "Sorry."

After Kagome's mother joined the fight, it turned into a blood bath. It became very clear, since Kagome was still standing, that she is not human; however, Sango was having a difficult time; she did not get inherit the stamina that Kagome did.

The assault picked up.

Toga and Kouga arrived in time to see Lady Sakura's fine archery skills. Kagome seemed to be wearing down and poor Sango was on her last leg.

Jin closed his eyes once more. "Kagome!" He shouted. "Feel my Power!"

Sakura shot her last arrow and watched as Kagome flew into a tree. Now it is time to take Sango down! She descended from her place in the tree and grabbed her 'Hiraikotsu'. "Foolish girl. Instead of worrying over Kagome; you should be thinking about ME!" She shouted at Sango. "HIRAIKOTSU!"

_Shit!_ Sango knew it was too late to dodge it and bending over would cause her death, so she had to try and take this one or catch it. The only problem is that she is too weak to hold her own weapon. Sango caught the weapon at the cost of a broke arm, but she didn't plan on Sakura following the weapon and knocking her out.

Everyone watching the private battle looked on as the two parents still stood poised to attack; even with the two girls down. Suddenly, a boy joined the two standing on the field in attack mode. _Were they really expecting either of the girls to get up?_

……………

Sesshomaru is, to say the least, impressed. He was shocked that Kagome even held out this long. Her show of strength made the thought of bending her to his will all the more pleasurable.

The girls fighting didn't appear to be demons, but they were strong and pretty; especially the one with blue eye like his. Now he needed to know who she is.

While he watched them fight, Toga began to envy Jin for what he has and Sesshomaru for what he is about to get, granted that he doesn't crew-up; for neither of his wife's liked any type of battle. In front of him now were three women that would follow their mates into a battlefield of Hell if they are allowed, and he envied that. _Sesshomaru better appreciate what he is trying to give him._

After a few moments, all of the people 'discretely' watching started to turn away and go about their business.

"I'm not finished yet!" Kagome clutched the sword she still tightly held in her hand. "Let's go!" She hollered as she tried to move her broken and raddled body.

Souta smirked. "I'm ready for you sister." He held on to his staff tightly.

"Yes, but are you ready for me?" Sango stood up slowly holding her broken arm. "Kagome, are you ready?"

"You bet!" Kagome replied. "Let's do this."

The onlookers watched in amazement, once again, as Kagome began to glow a blue like her eyes. Soon the glow settled down to a blue flame in her eyes. Kagome ran at Sango, and Sango, broken arm and all, tossed Kagome into the air towards their parents.

The fight began anew.

……………

Inuyasha watched from his chambers. He knew that there is something special about the two of them; about Kagome. He didn't know what it is yet, but he knew that he wasn't about to let Sesshomaru have her. Kagome would be his.

**ssssssssss**

One by one the guest filed in to greet the returning prince. Sure they were all happy that he was back, but they really wanted to know who was on the field today. Everyone new it was a fellow guest, so where are they?

Inuyasha looked as another unwanted person came down the aisle towards him. This shit has been going on all night and he is just about fed up. "When is Kagome coming?"

Toga threw an irritated look toward Inuyasha. "She is our most honored guest, moron, she will be the last to enter with her family!"

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms. That is how he met the next guest.

……………

Kouga looked around franticly for the girl he laid eyes on earlier on in the day. Hopeful she would not be out of his reach.

"Lord and Lady Higurashi." The door servant announced.

Kouga notice four of the people he saw, but the girl was still missing. At least he knows her family name. How? She looks just like Lord Higurashi, and thank Kami he is not ugly!

Jin, Followed by Sakura, Sango, and Souta walked up to the Taisho family. "Hello Lord Taisho. Prince Inuyasha, you may not know me, but my family is happy to see you safe."

_The man is right_, Inuyasha thought. "What land are you from?" He could try to prod him for information about Kagome.

"This is Lord Jin Higurashi; he holds control over the Central Domain." Toga explained. "Formerly, your mother's homeland."

"You mean…" Inuyasha stuttered.

Toga nodded his conformation. "Yes. Your mother's people are no longer control over the land there." He sighed. "Now for our Most Honored Guest." Toga said as he stood up.

"Lady Kagome Higurashi, Heir to the Central Lands." The servant announced.

Jaws dropped as Kagome made her way to Inuyasha. They could hardly believe this is the same girl… well woman that they seen on the training grounds under a day ago. Kagome looked flawless. She politely bowed. "Hello Inuyasha!"

Time seemed to stop and four pairs of eye seem to bore holes into Kagome. The question is now, who will approach her first.

H

H

Tell me what you think!


	5. Lovers Spat

A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken my five months to update. But I really needed to think about what I wanted from this story and I decided to make it a **violent, romance-comedy**. I also added and deleted some things in other chapters, so **you will need to reread it…**

I have also added chapters on to my stories Beautiful Things and Techno Dreams… so go take a look!

H

Thank you for reviewing and making me hurry the Fck up with this chapter!

**cancan227**

**shadow miko**

**Mistress of Darkness32**

**susie202**

**crystal lilith**

**Sesshomaru's Angel Bride**

**hermonine**

**xbaconrulerx**

**mitsuki-chan101**

**surji**

**Orchidaceae**

**darkgoddess57**

**sesshomarusgirl3**

**m2m231**

**mizunosora**

**Mangoesgirl**

**DarkVampireAngel449**

**Sesshy's First Love**

**OtakuAnime131**

**LynGreenTea**

**mimi86**

H

H

Chapter 5

Lovers Spat

Sesshomaru watched Kagome and her admirers from the corner of his eye. He is attempting to look disinterested, but the task is hard to accomplish when other demons are sniffing around his reluctant Intended. Yes… Sesshomaru is ready to admit, at least to himself, that he wants Kagome; whether it is to strangle her or make love to her, he wants Kagome. So the appearance of other male is greatly unappreciated on Sesshomaru's part.

First, there is Hoshiomi; leader of the Demon Ninja's. He's been staring at Kagome all night! Not only is Hoshiomi powerful in his own right, but he is also the only one that Kagome has an outward affection for. So… he is a definite threat to Sesshomaru's claim.

Lord Koga is next. Though he has yet to say a word to Kagome, the new leader of the wolf demon tribes, has talked about her all night. Anyone with ears can tell that Koga is itching to get close Kagome; and not in a 'friendly' type of way…

And last… there is the teme, Inuyasha. He's been making dreamy eyes at Kagome all night as well. Inuyasha, as far as Sesshoumaru is concerned, is not a threat at all; he's just irked by the fool's interest in Kagome. Hell, even the law is on Sesshomaru's side in this case. By right, Sesshomaru must mate BEFORE Inuyasha and he has the first choice over any single female in his father's domain…. Yeah, that shit head, Inuyasha, never had a chance to begin with.

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted from his competitors to solely look at Kagome. She presents his biggest problem. He cannot court her is she will not let him near her… there is only one word that can describe this situation and it SAD. Sesshomaru sighed and attempted to go back to his musings when an idea suddenly found its way into his head.

…………

"The idiocy must run within my blood line…" Toga thought out loud as he gazed at his 'dummy' sons. He tried to deny it and hoped that it could be just a coincidence that their mothers could have been stupid, but it is not; the only thing the boys share is his blood. Sighing heavily, Toga noticed the looks on his sons' faces. One is leering at poor Kagome, and the other one just looks love stricken.

Myoga, who chose to stand on Toga, became puzzled by his master's sudden rambling. "Idiocy, milord?"

"Oh, hello Myoga… and yes, idiocy." He pointed to each one of his sons. "Can you not see the disaster brewing?" Asked Toga.

"Ah… is that the young lady that they both desire?" Myoga asked as he followed the brothers' line of sight. "She is beautiful, indeed." He replied. "But I don't see where a problem could start?"

Toga threw Myoga a questioning look. "You don't? Well… keep watching, my friend, things are about to liven up a bit. I can feel it…"

…………

Kagome looked longing out at the garden, she wanted to take a walk so badly and being in a room full of morons didn't exactly help her situation. Kami, its times like this that she wished that she was a male… why… her parents would never let her walk alone in the presents of all of these male. _DAMN it to HELL_, she mental screamed. Sighing, Kagome decided to go back to what she was doing; ignoring everyone. Well… not Sango, but she is currently busy being a traitor at the moment.

Before they even took their seats, a group of males rushed them; asking their father for permission to dance with them. Of course, Jin knows to turn down all offers for Kagome, but Sango displayed a rather hopeful look when the monk asked their father for the pleasure of dancing with her.

Kagome groaned as her mind took her into unwanted places… kami, please let this night be over soon.

…………

Jin watched Kagome and her four admires with a sort of sick amusement. As a matter of fact, he rather enjoyed their discomfort because most of their efforts to get his daughter are all for not…

Inuyasha. If not for the laws of this domain and his 'somewhat' dislike for hanyous at the moment, he would actually consider him as a possible husband for Kagome. He seems like good man… but that's not always a good reason. And what of Jin's dislike for hanyous… his sister Kikyo was reportedly killed by one.

Hoshiomi; has been staring at Kagome all night. Despite Kagome's feelings for the handsome demon; Jin will not accept a suite from the demon nor will Hoshiomi approach Kagome while he is around. Why the flat out refusal? To make a long story short, Hoshiomi is looking to replace his dead lover… and Jin refuses to let Kagome BE that replacement.

Lord Koga. There is not much to consider. He has been eyeing both girls all night. Still… he would make a strong political match for Kagome; and that alone is enough to make Jin consider his suite, if he should offer one.

Sesshomaru. He would bring strength and political power to their house should he be matched with Kagome. Jin would no doubt accept Sesshomaru's off… but there is a problem. According to Toga, Sesshomaru and Kagome fight constantly…

Jin stopped thinking and ran his fingers through his hair; that always relaxes him. But he stopped when he heard a rustle of silk behind him.

"Jin-sama?"

Ah… speak of the devil. "Why, hello Sesshomaru. What can I do for you this fine evening?" Jin asked while ignoring Kagome's pointed glare.

Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome's childish antic. She can't get away this time. He completely figured out how to MAKE Kagome spend time with him. Bowing slightly, Sesshomaru addressed his question. "I would like to take Kagome out to the gardens for a walk." He replied. "May I have your permission Jin-sama?"

"Of course." Jin replied; again ignoring Kagome's protest. "You will bring her back before it is time to retire."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru held out his hand for Kagome to take. "… 'MY' Lady?"

And the nightmare begins…

**sssssssss**

"Kami, the stars are so beautiful at night!" Somewhere in the excitement of being outside, Kagome had completely forgotten that Sesshomaru is walking by her side. "I've wanted to take a walk all day!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, for a moment, to revel in the new found peace that he is having with Kagome. He had expected Kagome to, at least, complain about having to be with him; but she didn't. Instead, Kagome randomly talked about things that interest her. "Your wish came true, then?" Sesshomaru asked; finally joining the conversation.

Kagome stopped and glared at the person that broke the peaceful silence. "I guess so…" She shrugged her shoulders. "At a price." She turned and started walking back down the pathway.

"Is my company so horrible!" Sesshomaru bristled. "Has this not been a pleasant walk?"

"I'd rather not find out what type of company you make." With that Kagome continue

Sesshomaru smirked. _Still trying to get away from me, Kagome_; he thought. He quickly grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. "You will not…."

And their eyes locked on to each other…

Not wanting to ruin the mood that the gods so graciously provided him with, Sesshomaru carefully pulled Kagome closer to his body into a tight embrace.

Kagome couldn't think. Sesshomaru pulled her so close to his body that she could feel the rise and fall of his chest. And his lips seem to be getting closer with each moment. Kagome closed her eyes in an attempt to focus, but she still couldn't. By the time she opened her eyes again, Sesshomaru had closed the gap and pressed his soft lips to hers.

Some would consider this to be a dream of a first kiss, but not Kagome. She has some issues with Sesshomaru kissing her. First, she can't even stand the ground that he walks on. Second, he's a pompous Asshole. Yeah… for this, Kagome is about to show Sesshomaru a meaning to the phrase 'pitch a bitch'.

…………

After Sesshomaru took Kagome out to the gardens, the air in the party seem to somewhat lessen in its density. All factors considered, it is a lovely party…

All was well… that is until the guest were interrupted by a shrill scream followed by list of foul words and insults.

"**Ahh…. You INSANE PUPPY! What in the HELL are you doing? I don't want your SLOBBER on me!" **

Toga choked on the dink that he just swallowed. Kagome is not his child but he would know her voice anywhere.

"**I DON'T slobber and YOU ARE INSANE. You should be happy that I even bestowed you with that GIFT!" **

At the sound of the arguing couple, Jin nearly fell out of his chair. If anything, this situation sounds like a case of 'the first kiss gone wrong'.

"**Oh… then I should thank you for that NIGHTMARISH experience? I assure you, it is an event that I will ALWAYS try and FORGET. Next time, try kissing one of your MAID-WHORES, because I would rather kiss someone's FAT ASS than kiss you again!"**

Sakura looked around the room nervously; she really wanted a place to hide. This is just too embarrassing. _Damn_, she thought, _there's nowhere to go_. In that case, Sakura settled for making Jin fix the situation. "Jin, are you going to go stop them?"

"**I have no NEED for whores. Once you SUBMIT to ME, I will be able to BED you ANYTIME I like. YOU WILL BE MY BITCH!" **

"**NOT LIKELY! Plus, you're a big enough BITCH for the both of us. Leave me alone SHIT FACE!"**

The servants had told Inuyasha of Sesshomaru and Kagome's verbal spats, but this is way over the top. Nevertheless, he decided to go and help Kagome; to show that he cared, but his father stopped him.

"No, I will take care of this." Toga sighed. This is excitement, just not the kind that he is looking for.

"**DISIST your incessant DEFIANCE! SUBMIT to me! NOW!" **

"**NO. I, Kagome, would never submit to another BITCH…but" **Kagome began to take the top layers of her kimono off. **"I would really like to know why you are so riled up. Has your Cycle come? OR is it pent up sexual frustration. I know plenty of MEN that would help you out!"**

Up until this point Sango had remained clam… now that Kagome has insulted Sesshomaru's status as a man, there will be hell to pay. Sango quickly bolted from Miroku's grasp and headed towards the garden.

"**DO. AS. I. SAY!"**

"**NEVER!"**

At that moment, Sesshomaru lost control and attacked Kagome.

…………

As Jin ran to the garden, he could hear Kagome insult Sesshomaru's manhood… not very wise. Why? Well… now Sesshomaru had the right to prove his sexual status to the accuser… and how will he do this…. That part is self explanatory…. And if Kagome refuses…. Sesshomaru will have the right to punish her, but nothing extreme. Kami, Kagome is as thick headed as his brother was!

Right before Sesshomaru could start spilling blood, Toga arrived. "Sesshomaru, stop this!" His request fell on def ears.

Sesshomaru's claws ran across Kagome's are drawing the first blood of the match.

Kagome answered the insult but running her sword across Sesshomaru's back.

This pattern of behavior, blow for blow action, continued until everything suddenly went black. Kagome and Sesshomaru simultaneously fell to the ground out cold.

**sssssssss**

The next evening…. Kagome woke up in a room that is not her own. In fact, the clothes did not belong to her either; and the garments looked like sleepwear. "Where am I?" She thought out loud.

Sango looked at Sakura nervously. She wanted to tell Kagome to run, so badly, but the words would not leave her mouth. Instead, she waited for Sakura to answer Kagome's question.

"You are in Sesshomaru's room, Kagome." She really hated to do this but she has always told Kagome that her mouth would get her into trouble someday. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

"No… wait… I remember Sesshomaru tackling me." Kagome replied.

Sakura finished folding up Kagome's change of clothes and kneeled beside the futon. "Well… you, my dear, had a very busy night. Sango, please have a maid bring us some tea. It looks like we all need to have a talk about life."

…………

"Why have you called me in here?" He asked his father. Sesshomaru woke up hours ago to the jesting of his sexuality. _That bitch will pay_, he thought darkly.

"I called you here." Jin walked up and put a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "I wanted to apologize for Kagome attacks on you and explain your rights under my customs for this infraction."

"Hn… my rights?"

"Yes, boy, your rights." Toga confirmed. "Jin would like to make amends for Kagome's actions and requested that you exercise the option of his homelands. Do you accept?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "First tell me what my options are."

Jin smiled. "There are no options. The law states that the offended will have a chance to redeem themselves; and the offender must confirm it. You have been accused of being a woman; so you will need to prove, sexually, that you are indeed a man."

"And how will complete the task? She has nearly ruined my reputation with other women." Sesshomaru replied.

"I understand, and this is where my offer becomes personal. As much as it pains me to do so… you will have the right to 'redeem' yourself 'with' Kagome, and if she refuses you… she will receive a punishment and she will still make a public apology. Do you accept?" Asked Jin.

A real smile found its way onto Sesshomaru's face. "Yes, are there any rules that I must abide by as well?"

Jin nodded, and they spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the do's and don'ts of this deal…

…………

"I WHAT!" Kagome couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but that is your father's offer. Even if you make your mind up to just take the punishment, you must stay the night in this room with Sesshomaru." Sakura explained.

H

H

Tell me what you think!

So, how is Kagome gonna get out of this one…?


	6. Realizations

I don't own Inuyasha; I'm broke so go figure!

S

A/N: I can tell you all now that I am NOT happy with this chapter. Believe it or not I have had this chapter written out for months now and was not happy with the direction that I was taking the story. After many re-reads and changes I finally settled for this… b/c I refused to give you some junk. I do however, know where the next chapter is going… how long will it take? I don't know. I have a lot of things on my mind…. But I will start typing it sometime soon.

**Please just stay with me and thank you for all of your reviews and personal notes; they really help me keep going.**

**Special thanks to 1Tierra**, you reminded me of what needed to be done… Hopefully you all will like this chapter…

S

S

Chapter 6

Realizations

After talking with Jin and his father, Sesshomaru decided to go and think for a while. As much as he wanted Kagome to bend to his will, the act would mean nothing if she submitted by her father's command and not her own. His victory would mean so much more if she was to come to him on her own accord.

Many things plagued Sesshomaru's mind as he paced the halls of his father's fortress. Somehow, he couldn't shake the feeling that his urges for the girl were being manipulated. His father seemed all too eager to aid him with advice, while Jin played the favorites game amongst himself, Koga, and Hoshiomi. Still, no matter how Sesshomaru looked at the situation, he longed for Kagome's approval and submission. That confused his greatly but he brushed it aside; if instinct was telling him that he needed the girl, then it would be foolish of him to brush it off.

Stopping mid-step, Sesshomaru headed toward his father's study. He may not understand all that's going on, but he was sure that he wanted Kagome and he refused to be manipulated into taking her the way that they wanted. With that thought in mind, Sesshomaru decided to see if he could amend their deal.

…….

Toga sat with Jin in his study; both men had the near future on their minds.

"Despite their arguments, they really would make a good match." Toga stated. "Surely you will agree."

Jin sighed. "Indeed, I would have to be blind not to have noticed their chemistry. That's why I agree to this 'deal'. However…." He took a sip of his tea. "I still have my doubts about your son's motives as well as his opinions about us."

"I assure you, Jin my friend, Sesshomaru's motives are normal for a pup of his age. He is naturally drawn to Kagome's power and her submission is the only way he knows how to control his 'urges' for her." Toga took a sip from his cup as well. "But I have no clue as to what you mean by his opinions about you."

Placing his cup back down, Jin looked out of Toga's large study window at his wife and son talking the gardens. "I mean; your son's opinions about our family as well as those about humans in general. He makes no effort to hide those feelings." He said suddenly. "By now I'm quite sure that you now that the only human among us is my wife Sakura."

"Hai… I've known that for quite some time; though it was hard to believe in the beginning."

"But the fact remains that our appearance has not fooled you. Like many demons and sprits alike, we have also adapted a humanoid form; but it is not flawless."

Toga nodded. "Your eyes."

"Yes. However, I don't understand why your son continues to insult us so. Has he not noticed?"

As Jin continued to speak, Toga finally understood what the man was concerned about. "Ah, I now know what the problem is. Since the first time I laid eyes on you and your children, I knew that you were not normal beings; so I set about trying to collect information and answers to my questions." He paused and looked out of the window as well. "And I found them within my own memories. I was but a pup when I first met the matriarch of the Higurashi house; the new mate to my father's retired General. Like Sesshomaru, I had no idea what the fuss was about because she was only human. Tired of my ignorance, my father pulled me aside and told me the story of your people, and I was awed. By the time I met you on the battle grounds for the second time, I was no longer concerned with the land; I wanted your daughter for my son. I tried to subtly relay her importance to Sesshomaru but he has yet to see what I do. It was my hope that he would figure it out with time."

"Time huh?" Jin mused aloud. He turned back to his host and sighed. "I see, though I don't know how much longer I can wait. The young lord, even with knowing what we are, should realize that we protect those who he thinks so lowly of… and…" Before Jin could continue, Sesshomaru walked through the study doors.

"Jin-sama, father; I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to have a word with you both."

……..

Jin turned from his conversation with Toga. "Yes, is there something you needed young lord?"

Sesshomaru bowed to Jin. "Hai, if possible I would like to amend our earlier deal."

"Oh?" Both men replied with a mock surprise.

"I've been thinking." Sesshomaru nervously cleared his throat and turned to Toga. "Father I need you consent for my request as well." When his father nodded and he was sure both men were paying attention, he continued. "In our original deal, Kagome would be given to me for one night. However, I would rather not dishonor her in such a way. Instead, with your blessings father and your approval Jin-sama, I would like to ask for her hand."

ssss

Kagome shifted from position on the bed to one on the floor so she could take a better look at the evening sky. Evenings like this one always gave Kagome the urge to reflect on her past and the happenings around her.

Looking down at her pale hand, she could see how people easily mistook her and her family for humans. Not demon, not hanyou, and not human. Kagome was sure that all of those things mixed into her blood attributed to her behavior as late. The more that she thought about it, it was easy to see. _In the future_, Kagome thought, _I'll have to keep better control over my emotions_. Kagome looked down at her hand once again and noted that it took on a pale glow. _Maybe I'm passing another one of those stages that father told me about,_ she thought.

Nodding to herself; Kagome's thoughts turned back to her current situation. Somehow, Sesshomaru bested her.

Now, how to fix this?

ssss

Toga had to bit his lip to keep from outright laughing at his son. They knew that he would never accept the deal and actually carry it out. The boy may have messed up a couple of times, but it played into the plans perfectly otherwise. Kagome, one the other hand, would be the difficult one. Jin once commented that Kagome was too stubborn to manipulate and even harder to control. Yes… She would more than likely fight his son till the end, but Sesshomaru really should thank him. Not many men can say that they have a mate as strong or as beautiful as Kagome. Toga smiled as the thought came to an end in his head and then turned to Sesshomaru. "Then you have my blessings, son. Kagome is a fine young woman, and to have as apart of this house would be an honor."

Sesshomaru turned to Jin and tried to look for any sign of his approval.

Jin stretched in his seat before looking at Sesshomaru. "Are you sure?" He asked. "You would not be her only suitor."

"Might I ask who else has asked for her hand?" Sesshomaru asked through clenched teeth. He knew of the others that wanted her, but hadn't known that someone beat him to her hand. He couldn't imagine who else would want to put up with a loud mouthed human devil as a wife or mate forever.

"Hoshiomi."

_Ah, I should have known_; Sesshomaru thought.

"Along with many others…" There was a long pause in the room. The look that Jin saw on Sesshomaru's face, suggested the he thought that he would be the first. "However, Hoshiomi is at the top of the list. Though I have turned him down many times, he continues to display is devotion to Kagome with his repeated request and his willingness to have her by HIS SIDE." Jin emphasized the last two words. "For those reasons alone I am forced consider his proposal."

Sesshomaru looked slightly confused for a moment and then turned back to usual aloof manner. "Hn… that is hardly surprising. Hoshiomi has always had an affinity for filthy humans." After the words left his mouth, Sesshomaru wished that he had thought better about his choice.

Toga's smile faded

"And yet you wish to marry a filthy human, right Sesshomaru?" Jin countered. He shook his head in disappointment and stood up from his chair. "I'll leave you with your son, Toga, while I go find mine. It's well past the hour for his meditation session." He nodded his goodbye to both of them and left the room.

ssss

Minutes turned into and hour, and that hour slowly turned into many hours. Kagome sighed. She still had no plan of action but she was confident that something would come to mind.

Suddenly the door opened and Sesshomaru walked in. As Sesshomaru took time out to notice Kagome's attributes in her thin robe, Kagome thought it would be best to break the ice. "What are you staring at?"

"My prize…" Sesshomaru took a step forward. His father may have told him not to touch Kagome, but that didn't mean that he couldn't play for a bit. "I see that you have accepted fate. That's good."

"And what fate would that be?" Kagome asked.

Finally noticing the pale light radiating from Kagome's body, Sesshomaru took another step and then stopped. "You will submit to me. A human, such as yourself, should be thanking the gods for having the chance to grace my bed."

"A human?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Indeed, human, you should consider yourself privileged." Before Kagome could reply Sesshomaru pounced; shoving her back onto the bed while straddling her body. "The fact that you are willing to submit to your fate willingly, pleases me greatly." He thrust his hips into Kagome's for emphasis and smirked at the uneasy look that found its way on to Kagome's face. "Unfortunately, our time together has been postponed. It's sad; really, I had planed on teaching you all that I know.

"Which I assume, isn't very much." Kagome drawled and then flashed him a bright smile.

The acidic reply on Sesshomaru's lips died. Complete shock overwhelmed his whole being when he felt Kagome's warm lips on his neck.

Kagome rolled her eyes. _Men_, she thought, _are forever control by the desires_. "I may still be a virgin, Sesshomaru, but I am far from innocent."

"……" Sesshomaru was too busy trying to fight back a wanton moan to reply to Kagome's statement. However, after a minute or two, her words slowly started to filter through is muddled brain. He abruptly moved away from Kagome and glared. "Who has dared to touch you?!" Sesshomaru demanded hotly.

"It's none of your business whether or not someone has touched me!" Kagome shot back. "You're not my husband, mate, or promised one; and you never will be. You're just some lowly mongrel who seeks to dominate the nearest female."

Sesshomaru's thin temper snapped with Kagome's harsh comment. He was ready to shed her blood when a servant appeared outside of his doors.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sesshomaru-sama, but Jin-sama wishes to see Lady Kagome immediately." The servant turned and left.

Kagome pushed herself off of the bed and headed towards the door, but not before throwing Sesshomaru a look of pure loathing and a few parting words. "Ja… Asshole."

Sesshomaru bristled and started to go after Kagome, but thought better of it. His recent action as well as those to follow will weigh heavily on Jin's decision on his proposal. Instead of his retribution, Sesshomaru attempted to find some rest while thinking of the future.

ssss

Three days passed and Sesshomaru had yet to see or hear anything of Jin or Kagome. Most of the people from the ball had departed and he heard from the servants that Jin was leaving today.

Determined to see Jin before he left, Sesshomaru set off in search of the illusive man.

…….

"Are you listening to me, Kagome?" Jin asked as he towered above her.

Kagome, who sat with her knees resting on the ground, looked away from her father's angry eyes. "Yes, but it's not right. Why am I being punished so severely? Don't I have a right to defend myself without dishonoring you?!" She shouted.

"Enough!" Jin's back when rigid and he shed his human visage. His physical form stayed the same only with minor differences. His once blue eyes were now a ghostly white, his house symbol appeared on his forehead, and he now had a pair of sharp fangs. "Silence…"

While Jin and Kagome were going through their episode, Toga and Sesshomaru suddenly up on them. Toga stopped in his tracks and put his arm out to stop Sesshomaru. They had been searching for the pair, but never expected to find this…

"You will obey me Kagome! Not as your lord but as your father!" Jin bellowed. "Everything that I do for you is for your own good."

Crying, Kagome spun her head around to meet her father's heated stare. "He may be too stupid to realize what you and Toga-sama are up to, father, but I'm not! I don't want to be with him."

Sesshomaru's jaw almost dropped… _is this really the human lord Jin Higurashi?_

"Insolent girl, do you think I'm that callous? Of my three children you are the most delicate… I would rather die than give you to a man who could not appreciate your true nature or handle it properly. However, you must be punished for your behavior." Jin walked closer to Kagome and kneeled down. With his left hand, he grabbed Kagome by the neck and with his right index finger, he proceed to carve a strange symbol into Kagome's neck. Jin ignored Kagome's tears. "There are other ways to gain respect, Kagome. You would do well to remember this lesson. I'm sure you know what the punishment is by now."

Kagome nodded. "Am I to assume that this punishment takes the place of the last one?" She asked solemnly. When Jin nodded, Kagome continued. "How long, daddy?"

"Until I see you next…" Jin paused. "However, your stay here has been extended here. Lord Toga has asked to bring you and Sango under his tutelage, and I agreed. He is known for his legendary control… maybe it will do the both of you some good. Now brace yourself." A blinding light surround the two and Kagome let out an agonizing scream as she too changed. "Demons an humans alike are ignorant of us… but don't let that fact make you uncomfortable to be yourself. Hopefully, this will allow you to adjust."

In the background, Toga and Sesshomaru looked on in astonishment.

When the light finally dimmed, Jin let go of Kagome and turned towards his audience. "I apologize for the disturbance, but it had to be done."

"I understand…" Toga waved off Jin's comment. "I have two sons that need direction still… however, I do hate to see you depart so early."

Jin nodded. "Indeed, but I have lands to attend to. I apologize; hopefully you will accompany your son to my home when the time comes?"

As the men continued their conversation, Sesshomaru made his way over to an exhausted looking Kagome. He felt stupid for all of the times that he called her a filthy human. His honor demanded that he apologize, but his pride refused to let him do so. Still at a loss… Sesshomaru gazed down at the body on the ground. Her physical attributes appealed to him greatly, but this form seemed to be more agreeable…

Kagome glanced upward at the figure looming over. "What?!"

"Hn… you have been hiding from me all this time?" Sesshomaru replied.

"I wouldn't call it hiding… The proof was right in front of you, but you were too ignorant to notice it." Sesshomaru reached his hand out to help Kagome up, but she slapped it away. "No thank you… just continue to think of me as one of those filthy humans."

Sesshomaru sighed and turned away. He turned to the figures of his father and Jin. Hopeful their conversation was going better.

……. To be continued

S

S

Thanks….


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Inuyasha; I'm broke so go figure!

S

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I thought about adding more on to this chapter, but decided against it in the end. I also wanted to tell you that I've this chapter done since February, but don't be mad!! I needed to re-read this story to make sure the chapter fit, and until recently, I've been sick… sooo sorry!!! Really!!

**For all of you that reviewed THANK YOU**… I'm in the process of editing this story and hopefully I'll get another chapter out soon. I have some of it typed but not much.

I'll edit this chapter later….

S

S

DLCH7

After the lords bid each other farewell, Toga turned to the young maiden sitting on the ground. "Take my hand Kagome, your father says that you have much to tell me."

Kagome sighed, but took the hand offered. "I know. Father told me that you would also be acting as my sensei until the end of my stay."

"Indeed, but first, I need you to answer a few questions."

Kagome nodded.

Toga turned to Sesshomaru. "I leave you in charge until Kagome and I are done. Now leave us!" He turned back to Kagome and led her to his study. Once the door shut, Toga got right to the point. "Before I ask you anything else, I would like to know what you are capable of."

…….

Sesshomaru, unable to hear the conversation, was frustrated beyond belief. If they wanted him to learn to appreciate Kagome, then why not let him in on the questioning? How would he get the answers that he needed to make this mating happen? Sesshomaru suddenly stopped walking as a thought came to him. Quickly, he turned on his heel and started towards the guest chambers.

Sango was quietly sitting on her bed sewing a gift for Kagome when a sudden knock came from the door. "Come in…" Needless to say, she was shocked to see Sesshomaru standing at the threshold. "Is there something I can do for you." Sango asked politely.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru made his way across the room and sat down on one of the many sitting pillows that lined the floor. "Are you aware of my proposal to Jin-sama?"

"Ah… father mentioned something about this last evening." Sango put her sewing tools away. "You ask him for the right to mate my sister?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Alright then, what do you want from me?" Sango asked.

"This morning father and I walked in on Kagome's punishment. I have been steadily accused of not 'appreciating' her or your family, yet no one will give the information I seek."

"Huh?"

Sesshomaru growled in frustration. "I now know that you are not human." He stated plainly. "I saw the evidence for myself, this morning. Jin-sama and lady Kagome changed right before my eyes."

Sango could have cared less about Sesshomaru's concerns. Jin instructed her not to help in any form or fashion. However, Jin forgot to mention Kagome's punishment. "Wait what?"

"You heard me woman. Why was I not told of such?"

"Oh kami… where is Kagome now?"

_Did she just evade his question again?_ "I will tell you once I have my answers."

"Tough luck then." Sango turned and headed straight for the door, but not before giving Sesshomaru some parting advice. "If you truly wish to mate Kagome and what you have described to me is true; your fight has just become a lot harder."

ssss

Kagome's new appearance went over as well as her arrival at the castle. Gone were the bight blues with the dark pupils, and replaced with white florescent, pupil-less eyes. They almost looked soulless, but the light coming from them suggested other wise.

"Ah, Kagome-sama, I am happy to see you out of your room." Miroku gave a slight bow. "Lady Sango tells me that you have been rather down lately. Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?" Miroku pulled Kagome into a warm hug, and on queue his hand slipped down her back to her ass.

"Pervert!"

"I apologize. This hand is truly cursed." Miroku rubbed his poor cheek. "Please let me escort you inside." He offered Kagome his arm.

Kagome look rather hesitant, but complied. "Alright let's go!"

Inside the dining hall, Inuyasha sat beside his father looking nervous. _Fuck Sesshomaru, _he still wanted to impress Kagome With that thought in mind, Inuyasha wore a different color kimono in the hopes that she would notice.

Sesshomaru sat at the other end of the table, brooding. After a week, he still hasn't been able to attain any information on Kagome; at least any that you help him.

In her chair, Sango was fidgeting with the hem of her kimono. She wondered what dinner would be like if Kagome showed up this time. Would those morons comment on Kagome appearance or would they just leave her alone; she sincerely hoped for the latter.

Toga sighed as he watched Kagome walk into the dining hall and bid the monk farewell. At least she looks happier, he thought.

…….

"Kagome, my dear, I'm pleased that you have decided to join us this evening." Toga smiled. "Please be seated."

Kagome bowed her thanks and took her seat. After that the evening meal started.

For the better part all was calm and silent. Of course, there was bickering between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but nothing new.

Finally Inuyasha found something else to keep him occupied. "So Kagome, what do ya think about my new clothes."

To Kagome they looked just like the old ones. "I don't know." She answered in detached voice. To her they looked just like the old ones.

Inuyasha could feel his ire rising, but pushed it back. Instead he decided to focus on her attire. "Well, what shade purple do you have on, huh? I think it suits you."

Toga and Sesshomaru almost spit out their tea at Inuyasha's blatant flirtatious behavior. Sesshomaru turned his head to look at Kagome; he expected to see her giggling and blushing at the comment, but the forlorn expression never changed.

"I really hadn't noticed, but thank you." Kagome replied blandly.

Now Inuyasha was really mad. How could she just continue to brush him off like that! "What in the hell is the matter with you? Are you color blind or something!?" He shouted.

Kagome silently stood up in her chair and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something else but Sango hit him across the head. "BAKA!"

"What!"

"Kagome is color blind in her natural form!" Sango yelled. "Well almost…. she can only recognize the some shades blue, red, and green; that's why she's been so depressed lately."

Sesshomaru listened to the conversation intently. Though is it not the information that he wished for, he intended to put it to good use.

ssss

After the dinner fiasco, Kagome decided to eat in her room. Rarely did she venture out, unless instructed to by Toga. So today could be considered a rare day. As winter approached, Kagome thought it would be a good idea to sit among the last of the withering flowers.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome from his window with jealously boiling in his veins. For the past week Kagome avoided everyone, except that damned monk. He didn't know what they spoke of, but he intended to find now.

…….

Miroku approached Kagome as usual, with a smile on his face and a song in his heart. He hoped that a bit of good nature would brighten her mood. "Good afternoon, Lady Kagome." He presented her with a flower.

Kagome accepted the gift with a smile. "Thanks. So what brings you out here?"

"I thought my reasons were clear, my fair lady. I wish for your company..," Miroku took a seat beside Kagome. "And I hope to learn why you are so distressed." He added.

"Well…." Kagome wasn't quite sure if she wanted to share such information with Miroku, but his deeds of the past two weeks told her that his concern was genuine. "Alright… Now that you know I'm not human, I guess it doesn't matter if you know." Kagome abruptly stood up and turned to face Miroku. "Meet me outside the palace gate in thirty minutes."

Miroku nodded and true to his word, thirty minutes later, he stood waiting on Kagome.

As soon as Kagome appeared, she took Miroku by the hand and stared running.

Miroku was a bit confused but let her lead him. When they finally stopped, he asked Kagome the question that lingered on his mind. "Lady Kagome, why are we in this clearing?" He soon caught his breath, and finally caught sight of Kagome. She blushed under his gaze, but Miroku couldn't help it. She was wearing one of the shorted kimonos he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Stop staring like that, pervert!" Kagome let go of Miroku hand and took a seat on the ground. "Sit down. I want to show you something." When Miroku sat down in front of her, Kagome began. "Watch." Her hand started to glow and she placed it down on the dead grass.

Miroku watched in amazement as the grass around them suddenly came to life again. "Amazing!"

Kagome blushed and took her hand away from the ground. "That's only the beginning of what I can do." She sighed. "I am a child of nature, an elemental, with the blood of a demigod flowing through my veins."

"A demigod elemental?" Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I believe Lady Kaede told me something about your family, but I don't remember her mentioning any thing about such a being? Is it like a demon?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's not. A demigod is the offspring of a god and a human. In my forefathers' case an elemental being was produced …" Kagome explained. "I have the power to call up, to make, and to alter any element or part nature in its rawest forms; including my own body. That is what separates me from Sango and my brother. That's why I am my father's heir to power."

"And what of the demons; Lady Kaede told me there were demons within your family tree."

"I do have the blood of demons in me." Kagome confirmed. "I believe you've seen my lighting attacks?"

Miroku nodded. "Indeed, they are most impressive."

"Thank you." Kagome said while blushing. "Those attacks come from my great, great grandfather. He is an elemental demon with the power of lighting and thunder."

"So it's true then?" Miroku asked.

"What?" Kagome replied; a bit confused by Miroku inquiry.

"That your family generally mates women heirs off to demons."

Kagome shook her head. "No they don't generally do it… it has always been done. It insures the balance the main blood line."

"And the men; why do they only marry human women?" Miroku asked.

"That's not true either." Kagome explained. "Only the male heirs strictly marry human woman; by doing that they ensure their mortality and the potential mortality of their children. The siblings are allowed to mate or marry whomever they choose whether it be human or demon."

Miroku looked confused. "Ensure mortality?"

"Hai, like demons we are born with an un-naturally long life span, but we are able to choose whether on not to live that life or one of a mortal. To like a mortal we must attach our soul to that of our counter part and living a life somewhat, if not, to equal their own. In order to like an immortal we must attach our souls to the lands, and live a lonely life. Most choose the first choice."

"Ah… so tell me why you are so depressed."

Kagome blushed. Now that she'd talked to someone, her reason for her recent depression seemed silly. "I want to see… colors." She ran her fingers through the newly grown grass. "Despite what Sango thinks… I can only see specks of color in this form. Right now I can only see little dots of green for grass and small specks of blue in the sky. It's depressing, only being able to see the world in black and white, but it has to be this way."

"Why?"

Kagome sighed. "Even as we speak, Miroku, I can tell you how much water you have in your body or the amount of dirt of consumed with your food today. I can even see the composition of the soil beneath us, but all I really want to see is the colors of the flowers and the sky above. I bet you think it's silly."

Miroku smiled. "Not at all, unless you want to call my fascination with your sister silly."

With the mood lightened, they two continued to talk. However, they were unaware of the being hidden in the shadows of the trees."

…….

Sesshomaru turned away from the scene in a rage. The information that Kagome gave from the monk was deliberate being held from him, but why? Did his father not want him to be successful or has Jin decided him not to be worthy of his daughter? And if what Kagome said is true, she would be an asset to the Taisho House. His kingdom and children would have no rivals.

For the first time Sesshomaru realized what was at stake.

ssss

Once Sesshomaru learned of true dynamics of the situation, the tension in the castle all but disappeared. He realized and unwilling admitted that Kagome couldn't be treated like the average bitch. Intimidation and submission, are tactics that only work on those who are weak of mind and body; the standard for court whores. With that in mind, Sesshomaru changed his tactics.

It started with small compliments, and moved on to light gestures of good will. Of course Kagome accepted them, and a civil relationship was formed. However, there were lapses.

……

"I must say, I'm quite surprised by this Kagome." Toga looked around the highly decorated hall in astonishment. Then he focused his attention to local lords and people of court seated around him; chatting idly.

Kagome smiled. "That's good Toga-sama. I worked really hard to get this done."

Toga turned his gaze back to the young woman sitting beside him. "Well you have my thanks. I haven't celebrated this day since my last mate died."

"Well think nothing of it. Everyone should celebrate their birthday, no matter how old. I just wish that I could have done more for you, but the heavy winter snow made it almost impossible."

Toga flashed Kagome a bright, mischievous smile. "There is only thing you could do to that would make this old fool happy." He glanced over at his oldest son. "I would like to see you dance with Sesshomaru."

Kagome could feel her ire rising, but she beat it down with a mental stick. Instead, she settled for cutting her eyes. If this is what he truly wanted then it would be done. "Alight Toga-sama. It is your birthday after all." Kagome graceful rose from the table and made her way to Sesshomaru. "Would you dance with me?"

For a moment, Sesshomaru thought his hearing was failing him so he stared. "Excuse me?"

Irritated, Kagome leaned down to whisper in Sesshomaru's ear. "You heard me mongrel. Your father wishes us to dance."

"I heard you the first time bitch…" Sesshomaru stood up and took Kagome by the hand.

"Hmm… from wench to bitch, you must really adore me Sesshomaru." Kagome sneered.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome's haughty features. "Indeed, now let's get this done."

Toga watched the couple one the dance floor with a look of utter amusement. To those who don't know them well, Kagome and Sesshomaru looked like a match made in the heavens; but Toga knew better. The intimate whispers that the couple shared were nothing but biting insults. Still… he harbored a small hope that they would be together.

Part way into their dance, Kagome noticed Sesshomaru looking a one of the far walls of the hall. Following his gaze, she noticed a maid. "Why don't you just go over their and hike her kimono up, Sesshomaru…. She seems like your type." Kagome ignored the glare sent her way. "Or would you like me to go asked in your stead?"

"Silence." Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer to his body and leaned down closer to her ear. "I assure you, your concern is misplaced. I don't need to sate my lust with some servant girl, soon I will have you." Sesshomaru smirked. Time. Sesshomaru realized time was all that he needed to figure out the anomaly known as Kagome. Hopefully the ground gained would not be lost once they moved on to Jin's domain.

S

S

Thanks…..


End file.
